You and me,Before,After,Always together
by maria190
Summary: this is an alternative ending to me before you. my point of view of how the book and the movie should have ended. this is how the story continues as will lou and nathan are back from mauritius and lou and will are both heartbroken by will's decision to go to dignitas. these two should be together. i will soon publish a second alternative ending. so i hope you agree with my story
1. Chapter 1

I left the airport and Will and I took the bus when suddenly I didn't know what to do. Where to go or why. I was so mad at him but I realized I had nothing without Will. He made me feel alive in every possible way. He gave me purpose. He made my existence meaningful.

And now what? I thought. I was halfway at home when I realized I should go back to him because he is my home now. I thought I would find Will, Nathan and the Traynors back to the annex. But I was barely breathing. My body and every sensation of me was asking for Will.

I woke up in my bed. I was at my parents' house with my mom and dad next to me. ''Are you ok honey? You passed out in the bus, but thankfully our neighbors were there and called us. The doctor said you'll be fine. Just stress''. I looked at them and said: ''just stress huh''?

''Mrs Traynor called while you were sleeping. I told her what happened and she wanted to talk to you but I explained the situation to her'' my mom said. An hour later Nathan texted me wondering if I am alright. And then I figured that Will must have known too. I told Nathan I was fine, at least physically.

A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang. Then someone knocked on my bedroom door. ''Lou, its Nathan''. I opened the door: ''Nathan, what are you doing here?''

''Lou, Will doesn't know I am here. He is a mess since you left us at the airport. And Mrs Traynor told him what happened to you and he was terrified. He was pale until his mother told him you were fine and he regained his color. Lou we must convince him. I know I told you I want him to live only if he wants to live, but I've seen how he looks at you. Let's make him see he has plenty of reasons to live. He loves you too much''

I was in so much pain knowing that Will would leave us, leave me. So I turned to Nathan and told him: ''okkk we are going to make this happen. We will save him''. We left my parents' house but not until I put on the bumble bee tights that Will gave me on my birthday. My sweet Will.

''Nathan where have you been?'' ''Well mate, I had some errands to do.'' ''You are strange Nathan. Did you talk to Clark again? I was so relieved when you told me you texted to her. I couldn't bear the thought that something happened to her...especially because of me''

''Then don't'' I said. I was standing in front of him wearing my bumble bee tights and with my eyes full of tears and joy at the same time. He looked at me full of love and tearful and handsome as he is. ''Don't what Clark?'' I touched his face and kneeled before him. ''I'll leave you two'', Nathan said and left the room.

''Don't leave me Will. Don't. What happened to me today was nothing compared to what will happen to me if you leave me. ''No Clark, I must go. You won't be happy with me''

''Oh my God Will Traynor stop being an arse. I was never happy until you came into my life. When I came on your doorstep and looked at these beautiful eyes of yours''.

''Clark, please, don't I can't''.

''Will, back in Mauritius you told me I can do anything. I'm telling you now: You Will Traynor can do anything''.

He was so moved he couldn't speak. He was just looking at me, full of love. ''Are you sure Clark? Do you really want a life like this? Dating a cripple?''

''Oh Will, you are not a cripple. Don't you ever say that again. You are the most charming, sweet, smart man I have ever met .And you are not my date. You are the love of my life. I love you Will Traynor. I will always love you''.

'' Clark ..."

"What? Don't Clark me. Just tell me what you feel about me".

"Oh God. I love you. You are scored on my heart Clark. You were from the first day you walked in with your sweet smile and your ridiculous clothes and your bad jokes and your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt".

"Will Traynor youuuu...are the only real thing that makes me want to get up in the morning". We kissed and we both realized this: We were actually more alive than ever as long as we were together. Always and truly together. "So what do you say Will? Would you do me the honor to stay alive? Come on Will don't let this wheelchair make you think that I would love you less. I love you because there's no other way. We are meant to be. And I know you're in pain...but we can get through this. Together"

"You are a pain in the arse" he smiled at me.

"So is that a yes Will? He kissed me gently and passionate at the same time and I kissed him back.

"On one condition Clark. You have to do something for me"

"Anything Will"

"Will you marry me? Even with a crazy wedding dress of yours. So what do you say Clark? Say yes, go on". I sat on his lap and leaned over to kiss him

"You are an impossible man Will Traynor. But the world, my world is definitely a better place with you in it"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, Will, yes". We kissed and I didn't want for that kiss to end.

"Well, then Clark I have to give you something". We approached his bedside table and suddenly there it was.

"This was my grandmother's ring Clark. I've had this for a long time. And you are the only woman that deserves to have this"

"And you, Will are everything and I love you"

"I love you too Clark". And there it was. We were now engaged. After this day everything were ideal. Will's parents thanked me for bringing their son back, saving him and welcomed me as their son's fiancée. I told them I saved me as well because there would be no life without him. I moved into the annex. Will, Nathan, Karen-Nathan's now girlfriend from Mauritius-and me we were going out, enjoying life all four of us. And most importantly...Will was happy.

"So what do you say my bride to be? Are you ready to meet Paris? We are leaving tomorrow". Will told me as we were watching a bed time movie.

"I am ready for everything, as long as I have you Will Traynor" I kissed him, falling asleep into his arms.

The next day we were at Place Dauphine, right next to the Pont Neuf, sitting outside a cafe, with two strong coffees and warm croissants with unsalted butter and strawberry jam. Then we headed to L'Artisan Parfumeur where Will bought me Papillons Extreme.

"I thought this is perfect for you my bumble bee girl". And there we were. Together, in love, engaged.

He said to me: "This the new me Clark, better than before. Me before you is nothing compared to Me After you Clark"

"Will Traynor I will always, always completely, truly and honestly love you. Before, After, Always"

"I will love you forever Clark".

We kissed watching Tour Eiffel and the Paris beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will's point of view**

I never thought I could just forget my physical condition. Being a quad it's just something that changes your life in many ways. For the past two years and especially the last year I was hopeless and I was feeling like a burden to me, to everybody.

But then this thing happened. She came. My Clark. Watching her now, outside, just picking up flowers from our garden. So beautiful. So perfect. We had just return from Paris. And now we live together in this annex. Our annex.

"Will, are you ok? I just took some flowers from the garden. They smell beautiful"

"Come here Clark. Just let me hug you. I don't want to even consider leaving you again. I am sorry I was too stubborn"

"I am blessed Will. As long as I have you. You changed your mind. I will always be grateful for that. Just don't do that to me ever again"

"I won't Clark. You gave me purpose. And now, planning a future with you, living with you….that is the best thing I could ever ask God. I lost my mobility but I've gained so much more. All these women in my past. I thought I had an amazing life but I didn't. I had a superficial life, until you came. You are the first person who really saw through me and helped me understand. Don't get me wrong. I would still like to have mobility but I keep thinking that we wouldn't have met, if I hadn't been in this wheelchair. You wouldn't be employed by my mother. And not knowing you would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me"

Louisa was overwhelmed. She sat on my lap and gave me a deep kiss.

"So Will Traynor, my future husband. When do you want us to get married? I can't wait any longer"

"Clark, I have already taken care of it. This would be a surprise. I have already found a minister who agreed to marry us two weeks from now"

"Oh my Will. But I want you to do something for me"

"Anything my bee"

"I want us to get married in the annex. In this room where we first met"

"This is perfect. That day, when we first met, was the best day of my life –even I didn't know it then-"

"You Traynor, are the best thing, magical thing that could ever happen to me"

The next day I told my parents about the wedding day and they seemed extremely happy. Clark was now their daughter as well. Not only because she is my fiancée. But because she saved me. She did it. She gave them their son back"

"Oh my beautiful boy. I will do everything to make this room a simple but yet a magical place for you two. As long as you and Louisa agree for me to help. I am just the happiest mom because I have you. I love you"

"Of course mom. Just discuss with Louisa about the details. We trust you. I am completely fulfilled now mom. And I am glad I am still here with all of you. And I love you too. All of you"

The following week Georgina came. The whole place was brightened up and cheerful because of the wedding preparations. One night before the wedding everything was ready. I was with Clark in our bed.

"Will, don't you think is a bad luck for us to be together a night before our wedding?"

"Oh, Clark it would be bad luck, if you hadn't convince me to live."

We kissed and we fell asleep holding hands tight. And the day finally came. The day I was going to marry Louisa Clark.

"Morning my groom"

"Morning my bride"

We were kissing until Georgina knocked on the door and came in. "Come on you guys, you will have plenty of time for that. We have to get you ready Louisa"

Nathan just came in behind Georgina. "Come on mate. Let's get you too ready"

I've asked Nathan and little Thomas for them to be my best men and Louisa asked Georgina, Treena and Karen to be her bridesmaids. Georgina, my sister had planned the wedding along with my mother and Louisa. As I got ready with Nathan I suddenly heard heeled steps. Clark was standing before me all beautiful and gorgeous and sweet as she was.

"Oh God look at you"

"I didn't want to jinx anything but I had to see you. You are handsome" she said and all I wanted was to kiss her.

"Do you know something Clark? I want to hold you and never let you go"

"Come on you guys" Nathan popped in. "We have to get started. Your families are waiting as so is the minister "

I looked at her with a smile full of love and she was ready to shred tears of happiness. Ten minutes later there we were. Me and Nathan, the minister, Clark's parents and my parents, Thomas and Lou's grandad. We were standing there at the same room that everything began. Where I met Clark for the first time. Georgina had the room decorated with red roses and there was a soft tone of music that made me feel so impatient and peaceful at the same time. And then everyone stood up as the brides maids entered the room one by one.

And then finally…..there she was. With her white dress with yellow bees. I was so overwhelmed.

"You are perfect Clark"

"You look handsome my man". And so it began.

"Friends and family we are gathered here today to celebrate the very special bond between William Traynor and Louisa Clark, by joining them in marriage. William and Louisa your marriage today is the joining of your souls that have already been united since the first time you've met. May I have the rings, please?"

And so Nathan and Thomas gave the minister one ring each.

"Will when I first met you I was pissed off with your sarcasm and your intense character. And that's because I fell in love with you from the first second I looked into your eyes. You are my beginning and my end. I knew that. And I promise you that I will always, always cherish you and love you, adore you and I will make you the happiest man because you worth nothing less. You made my life complete and this ring represents all that. I love you William Traynor. I always have and I will always will. You are scored on my heart until my last breath. Meeting you, falling in love with you, has changed my life in ways I could never imagine"

"My beautiful Clark, when you walked in here I saw something in you. Even though I was cynical I understood that I fell in love with you at first sight. And that scared me so much that I didn't know how to deal with it. But there was nothing to deal with after all. Because you…are my fresh air. My blessing. You were since the first second you looked at me. The reason and the only person that makes me want to get up in the morning, my Clark, my bumblebee, is you. I had all but given up, until you showed me that life is worth living. WITH YOU. And I promise with this ring that I will forever love you. Cherish you and make the impossible to make you happy"

"Do you William Traynor take this woman as your wife offering her your love trust and respect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Louisa Clark take this man as your husband offering him your love trust and respect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"By the power I have been given by Lord, I do now pronounce you, husband….and wife. You may kiss the bride"

And so we did. We kissed so deeply. Nathan, Treena, Georgina, Karen, our parents, little Thomas and Lou's grandpa were all so touched. And then we were standing there just looking at each other as if no one else was there but us.

"I will love you forever and I am the luckiest man bumblebee"

"You are my world Traynor. Forever. And I love you" Clark told me as she was sitting on my lap. Everybody were congratulating us, with tears and joy and lots of hugs. We were there. Louisa Clark is my wife now and I am her husband.

FOREVER!


	3. Chapter 3

After the wedding we had a small party in our living room. I was watching everyone for a minute. Louisa hugging my parents and Georgina, Bernard and Josie having fun with my parents. Treena, Thomas, Nathan, Karen, even grandpa…. they were all celebrating our union. I was enjoying the moment. I told myself: "This is it Will. You can live. HAPPY!"

"Come on mate, what are you doing here all staring? Let's have a drink. This is the best day of your life."

"Yes. Yes it is. Ok Nate, but wait….."

"Are you alright Will?"

"Yes, I am perfectly happy. I just wanted to thank you. For your support. So…thank you. Truly"

"Don't mention it. Anything for my best friend"

After a while Louisa left the others and came to me as I was having a scotch with Nathan"

The music was on playing a great slow song.

"Hey husband, so what do you say? You're gonna give me a whirl? The song is perfect"

"You are perfect Clark, my wife"

Then everyone were clapping as we were at the center of the living room just like that day in that dance floor at Rupert's and Alicia's wedding. Where I had Clark on my lap exactly as I had her now at our wedding party. Anyone could see the love in our eyes.

"Move closer Clark, you smell fantastic"

"Well, it's the perfume you bought me in Paris husband!"

"Say that again"

"Husband. My husband"

"It's not the perfume Clark. It's you. Everything looks and smell great on you. Everything feels great when I see or feel you my beautiful wife"

"Will, I feel great because you make me feel that way. Because you are my other half"

"We are soul mates Clark. I could never leave my soul mate"

After a while the party was over. We were alone and I was in our bed, when I saw Clark wearing a black underskirt. She came close to me.

"Clark, I want to make love to you, but I don't know if…"

"Stop Will…. Don't worry about anything. We can surely try and see"

She smiled at me and as she laid me flat her lips were kissing all over my body. She was on top of me and we were kissing passionately. She took off her underskirt and I could feel her body, her and then… I was inside her. I was giving her the pleasure she wanted and I was getting the pleasure I thought I would never have after the accident. It was possible. But even if it wasn't I would be happy just having her.

The next days were a constant honeymoon for us….

"Hey you… Morning handsome. I've made pancakes. Do you want them in bed?"

"Yes, I want pancakes in bed with my girl"

I kissed her and we had breakfast in bed, laughing and making love"

"So what do you want us to do today Will?"

"Well I was thinking for us to make the arrangements for our honeymoon. Together. And I have already picked up the place if you agree"

"Where? I'm sure I'll love it"

"Mauritius"

"But why? I don't understand"

"I want us there Clark. In that same beach where you gave your heart to me and I disappointed you. I want us there as we are now happy, in love. I want to wipe out all the tears I made you shed that night"

"Because I can make you happy"

"Yes Clark, because you already made happy"

"Ok Will anything you want. But you've already wiped out those tears when you changed your mind"

"OK then, we will take care of everything. I will talk to Nathan for my medical care. He'll guide us what to do without him there"

"Yes we will be just fine. Just the two of us"

We did it. A week later we were at Gatwick airport waiting for our romantic honeymoon to begin and make new memories, in the same place we left things the way we shouldn't.

"Happy Louisa Clark Traynor?"

"More than I could ever imagine"

"I love you"

"And I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

So we were back at that same airport. We touched down at Sir Seewoosagur Ramgoolam International Airport. I was too excited because I wanted to give Clark an unforgettable honeymoon. I wanted to share happy moments that could wipe out the sad ones. We stayed at the very same hotel where we had the last time. At the same room where we stayed together that penultimate night at Mauritius, because my room was taken by Nathan and Karen.

"Let me help you with your baggage" the hotel employee said. We tipped him and then we were alone.

"Well, Mr. Traynor here we are…To be honest it's a little odd but in a good way"

"Clark, everything is going to be all right from now on. I have you and you have me. And as for the pain and exhaustion I feel very often, I will always have you to hold on. My fresh air my love"

"I will never let you go. It's impossible. Because you are me and I am you"

We kissed and then we found ourselves in bed making love, cherishing and enjoying every precious moment we had in that room.

"It's getting impossible"

"What's getting impossible Will?"

"For me to imagine my life without you"

"Well good thing that I will not go anywhere and neither will you"

She kissed me and we fell asleep, our bodies as one. The next morning I woke up just to see her outside, at the sundeck reading a book.

"Hey you….I didn't want to wake you up. How are you feeling husband?" She came close to me and gave me a deep kiss.

"I am perfect now wife"

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Well, firstly I want to enjoy breakfast with my gorgeous bumblebee girl" I said to her as I kissed her gently on her neck.

"I ordered two strong coffees and warm croissants with unsalted butter and strawberry jam just as we had in Paris Will"

After breakfast we started our day. The hotel provided us a special wheelchair with wide wheels –just like the last time we were there- and we walked down to the beach, holding hands. Clark was sitting on my lap and kissing me. We were sunbathing and after lunch we were having cocktails in the hotel pool bar. A little later, we were looking into the sunset holding hands.

One morning, I was watching her doing watersports while I was sunbathing and as she came out of the sea she told me:

"I would really like for us to try something together Will and I think you would really like that too."

"Yes I would. Well what do you say if we swim together for starters?"

And there we were. We were swimming in the pool thanks to the special hold that allowed me to feel the water and be with Clark alone. Swimming, kissing each other and watching the stars above us.

"This being with you tonight…it's…. I love you Will" she kissed me gently

"Clark you are something else. You reminded me how wonderful life can be. You taught me to LIVE because I am truly, deeply, completely and eternally in love with you" and I kissed her neck and her eyes gently

We were there for ten days enjoying each other. Swimming, sunbathing, making love, laughing. LIVING. We couldn't get enough of each other. On our last night there we were at the beach and the stars above us. The sky was brighter than ever. Clark was on my lap and we were dancing following the soft music that was coming from the hotel's beach bar.

"I remember us being here Clark. In that same spot"

"All that matters is that is that we are here again. TOGETHER!"

"You make me happy Clark. How could I be so blind before and I wanted to go to that place and leave you?" I was tearful. She was shedding tears in front of me.

"But you didn't leave me Will"

"No, I didn't. Thank God. And being here with you with my wife, tonight, is the most wonderful thing you could have ever done for me. I will never leave you Clark. At least not willingly."

"No Will, you will never leave me at all. I love you and we are together. So you did it. You changed that night into something wonderful. You gave me wonderful moments here and just holding your hand, seeing you alive and happy, is the most wonderful thing you could have ever done for me "

We kissed and I told her: "Okay Clark Traynor"

"Oh I love it the way it sounds. Oh I don't want to go home tomorrow but we have to get back for your medical exams"

"Well that's fine Clark. We can come back again. We can go anywhere now that we know how to manage this medically"

"We can do everything together Will"

"You…Clark…."

I kissed her and she kissed me back

"You gave me the best feelings I could ever feel Clark"

"Oh Traynor…I want to grow old with you"

"I want that too Clark. I love you"

"And I love you"

We returned to our hotel room and there was a storm just like our penultimate night the previous time we were here. We went to bed and I asked Clark to leave the doors open. We watched the thunders, the rain, this whole beautiful storm and we kissed. The storm made the power go off and we kept kissing and made love until she fell asleep and I was watching her. I told her….

"I am very lucky my strange, beautiful bumblebee girl"

I kissed her on the forehead as she was on my chest, holding me tight, and then I fell asleep too.

The following morning the storm had passed and we were all set to return to England.

As we were at the airport, all chatting and laughing as we waited for our flight, we suddenly heard a voice behind us.

"Will, Louisa" It was Alicia to my surprise. She didn't only looked cheerful. She was gentle enough to call Clark's name too. But I could tell how surprised Clark was and I could see a sadness and a little bit of worry in her. It was understandable given the fact that my ex-girlfriend was standing there but Clark had nothing to worry about because I was completely and forever connected to her and in love with her. And then I thought she was jealous and I liked that. But I didn't like the fact that she was feeling strange and possibly sad.

"Alicia, what a surprise….."

"Hello Will, hello Louisa"

"How are you Alicia?" Clark told her politely

Well I am fine thank you. I am just heading back to England. I came to visit my cousin. She lives here. Rupert was with me but he had to live earlier than expected. And how are you?

"Well we are fine Alicia. We are heading back to England after a few days' vacation we had with Clark. Louisa as you know her"

"Oh just the two of you…..I see"

"We are actually on our honeymoon" I kissed Clark on the cheek and she smiled at me, knowing that I kissed her on the cheek in front of Alicia, because I was proud of her. I was proud that she was my wife. After that kiss she stopped feeling strange and sad. She knew me more than anyone. She knew I loved her with all my heart as she loved me.

Alicia was feeling uncomfortable but not upset. But it was all clear to me. I was completely in love with my wife and Alicia was just an enthusiasm. A nice presence in my past life. All I needed was right next to me and her name is Louisa Clark Traynor. Clark is my first, true and my last love.

"Well congratulations to both of you Will and Louisa"

"Well thank you Alicia. Will and I hope you enjoyed your time here"

"I did. Well once again I wish you the best and I hope I'll see you back home. I better go and arrange my ticket. Have a nice flight"

"You too Alicia" I said and Clark nodded to her smiling gently.

We didn't say anything to each other about her. We were just smiling at each other and I kissed her. She knew Alicia was nothing to me and that she is everything to Will Traynor. A man who doesn't change his mind about anything. Not ever. And she managed to change his mind. She persuaded me to live.

"Well I think it's time Will. Our flight is ready to leave my love" she gently kissed my nose.

"Well, then let's go to our home my girl"


	5. Chapter 5

As we got back from Mauritius, all we wanted to do was have some rest. We were very exhausted from the flight but we were mostly happy because we had a great time. As husband and wife!

Nathan was waiting for us at the annex to check Will's overall health. Mr. and Mrs. Traynor had some errands in London and we would see them at night.

"Hey you guys welcome back. How was the flight?"

"Well, we are pretty tired Nate but my wife here is a great company to be with. The best company."

I looked at him and gave him a loving smile and said as I turned my eyes on Nathan: "Well, my husband here is not a bad company either Nathan" and then Will smiled cheerfully back at me as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Cheek? That's all?" And then I kissed him on the lips.

"I am very glad you had a great time and seeing you so in love guys" Nathan said.

"And we will be forever in love Nathan. Deeply. Always." Will added

"And forever. Completely and truly and eternally" I added.

Nathan smiled at us and said: "I know you guys, and I am happy for you two. Really. But now Mrs. Louisa Clark Traynor, you have to give me some time to check your husband here. After all we have some tests to run tomorrow".

"By all means gentlemen. You two do what you have to do and I'll make us some tea in the meantime"

Fifteen minutes later Will and Nathan finished their check-up and we all sat by the kitchen to have some tea.

"Okay you new-married couple. Is Mauritius still the same? What did I miss?"

"Well", Will said. "Mauritius couldn't be more beautiful. Everything was great but better than the last time. And we got to swim too. Both of us. Although we had an unexpected meeting at the airport"

I turned to him and I must have looked so jealous even I knew I hadn't any reason to be. Will looked at me really full of love and joy. Because he knew I was jealous.

"Clark….." he said looking at me with loving eyes that they were saying….. "So what if we met a girl from my past? You are everything….and you will always be."

And I knew that. So…. I stopped having a jealous face and smiled back at him, my hand holding his hand tight. Nothing could tear us apart and we knew it.

Nathan was speechless and said: "What are you talking about guys? Who did you unexpectedly met?"

"Well, it was Alicia…." I said.

"Yes, it was but it doesn't really matter Nathan. Does it Clark?" Will said

"No, it doesn't" I also said as Will was looking at me so in love, in the same way I was looking at him.

"No my love birds, it doesn't matter. Alicia seems so annoying even from the photos I've seen. I don't know how you ever liked her Will." Nathan said and the three of us burst into laughing.

"And what about you Nate? How were things here while I was in Mauritius with my beautiful wife?"

"Well work is the same old same. And I…. sort of broke up with Karen. We both realized that we weren't eventually getting along. We weren't in love. We were just having fun and we appreciated each other. We still do. She didn't want to stay here. And I realized I didn't want to follow her either. So this wasn't love. We broke up as very good friends though".

"We are so sorry Nate" Will said.

"Well, we weren't in love. There is nothing for you to be sorry about mate. I'll be okay"

"Sure you will, but we are here if you need anything", I said.

"Thanks you two. But I'd better get going because I know you must be tired. Both of you. I'll see you tomorrow"

I escorted Nathan to the door and then Will and I relaxed ourselves, because the same night we had dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. As for Georgina, well she had to leave England before our return, due to unexpected obligations at work as she explained to both of us on the phone. But she would be back very soon as she said.

"Clark, are you asleep?" He told me as we were in bed and kissed my forehead.

"Well, I'm trying too" I told him and then kissed his beautiful lips.

"Why? What's the matter Will?"

"Nothing. I am just…. Well, I love my parents but I am not in the mood for a dinner with them tonight. I just want to spent time with my wife. Just the two of us".

"I want that too Will but think that the dinner won't last long. But we promised them and after all they are really excited about us. We can do whatever you want later"

"You're right" he smiled at me.

"I know. And they are your parents….sooo I love them too. They are very kind-hearted people Will and they love you"

He kissed me and I kissed him back as we fell asleep, holding each other tight just for a little while. Two hours later we were all set for the dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Traynor hugged us both as soon as we were at the main house.

"Oh my beautiful boy… Look at you…. And look at you Louisa. You both look great. This must have been a great honeymoon"

"Hello mum, dad it's great to see you both. Yes it was the best honeymoon"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. It's so good to see you. Yes we had a great time with Will"

"Well, we hope you will be happy for the rest of your lives from the bottom of our hearts" Mr. Traynor said.

"Thank you Mum and Dad"

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Traynor"

"Oh Louisa… you don't have to call us that. Our first names or Mum and Dad will be just fine with us" Mrs. Traynor said

"Yes, absolutely" Mr. Traynor added.

Will and I smiled at each other

This dinner couldn't be greater. I felt that I was with my family. And I was. I really was. Will is my home.

As we left the main house and went back to the annex I said:

"Well, my handsome husband, I think you enjoyed this dinner as much as I did and as much as your parents did"

"Yes, yes I did. Come here"

I sat on his lap and he kissed me deeply as I put my hands around his beautiful neck.

"Well. What do you say Mr. Traynor? Shall we watch a movie?"

"Well, only in one condition Mrs. Clark Traynor….. Only if you hold me tight and maybe kiss me a little in the process….."

"Well that can be arranged…. Starting from now"

I was on his lap, so safe….. kissing him, and then we headed to watch a movie. Still on his lap, holding him tight, kissing each other and laughing and making comments about the movie. Then we went to bed and we eventually made love once again, falling asleep.

The following morning we met Nathan at the hospital for Will's tests. After we finished, we all went out for coffee and I called Treena if she could come. It was Saturday so she wasn't at school. She came and we were having great time.

"Hey Clark did you notice that your sister and Nathan are having an oddly great time? Do you think what I think?"

"Yes. I think there's something there" we were both secretly muttering. And suddenly I felt really weird and Will noticed it right away.

"What's the matter Clark my love? You look really pale"

"Yes, sis are you feeling ok?"

"Hey let me see you" Nathan said

"Hey you guys, relax it's just probably something I ate. I am already feeling better. I just need to go to the ladies room to get my face wet just a little"

"Are you sure my love? Won't be better if we go to a doctor?"

I kissed him: "Really Will, my love. No doctor. I will just have to go to the ladies room and I'll be right back. And don't eat that last piece of cheesecake…. I laughed"

He laughed back at me but I could see how worried he was. Everyone was but he was the most.

"Do you want me to come with you sis?"

"No Treen, it's ok really"

When I got back from the ladies room I was relieved and looking better. But I didn't tell them I just had vomited.

"Clark…. Are you ok? Really? Are you sure Clark?"

"We can get back to the hospital for a check-up" Nathan said.

"Yes sis"

"No I'm sure I'm fine"

But three days had been since we were at that café and I was feeling dizzy again and wanted to vomit. I checked my calendar and I was delayed a few days from my period. In the meantime Will wouldn't stop telling me from that day at the café for us to go to a doctor just to be sure I was ok. So as I figured out what was probably going on, I went to the nearest pharmacy as Will was doing his physio with Nathan. I bought a pregnancy test and when I got back Will was still doing his physio. So I went to the bathroom. Three minutes later I heard his voice.

"Clark, were are you my love?"

I got out all crying but with tears of joy.

"Hey beautiful, Nathan just left and I was wondering where my beautiful bumble bee girl is. Hey what are those? Tears? Come here. What's wrong?"

I sat on his lap and told him: "Will, since the café I wasn't feeling good but I didn't want to worry you. And today I realized I am delayed for my period. So….I just did a pregnancy test. And…..it is positive!"

"What did you say?"

"Yes I know this is sudden but….."

"No Clark, this is the best thing you could ever say to me. I didn't think it was possible. A son or a daughter, created by our love. Oh I love you"

He kissed me so deeply and I lost in that kiss.

"We will go to the doctor to confirm this and to see that everything is ok. Oh Clark if you had any idea what you've done for me. I am so madly in love with you and I will always be"

"I love you so much that I could never imagine having anything else but your love. And this child seals our epic love. I deeply love you. Forever"

We kissed and there it was. Will Traynor would become a father. To our child. And we couldn't be more blessed. We were happier than ever and lost in our epic love. Eternally!


	6. Chapter 6

**I love them so much. I will always will and hope that we will see them together in a third book or a sequel movie . Please let me know what you think. Any review is welcomed. Enjoyyyyy!**

I couldn't believe what Clark had just told me. I am going to be a dad and she is going to be a mom to our child. Our baby. Our declaration of love. Three days after the pregnancy test we were at the ob waiting for the blood pregnancy test results. We felt this was happening but we had to make sure.

"Clark, my love if you had any idea what I want to do to you right now! Mother of my daughter"

"Daughter? Is that a daughter already? Maybe will be Will junior"

"Well, Clark, he or she still will be our little one. Our love proof"

We kissed so deeply and we were so happy

"Mr. and Mrs. Traynor the doctor is ready for you"

"Mr. and Mrs. Traynor I am very happy to confirm that the pregnancy blood tests showed that you are pregnant and everything seems to be just fine as I can see from the results. Congratulations to you both"

I looked at Clark and told her: "You are the most beautiful mom and I love you … Thank you so much doctor"

"And I love you my baby's daddy. My soulmate. Thank you so much doctor for the news"

We were both laughing and we couldn't stop looking at each other

"Mr. and Mrs. Traynor I would like to do an ultrasound to have an overall look"

"You mean see our baby? Clark did you hear this?"

"Yes doctor yes. I heard Will" we kissed and then the doctor put the cold jelly on Clark's belly and then she told us:

"There he or she is."

She showed us a little something like a bean

"Do you see that? That's your baby"

"Oh my God Clark I love you. I love our baby. We are a family my love. You'll be a mom"

"And you'll be a dad to our baby" and we kissed , Clark holding my hand as we were watching our little baby

"Oh I love you William Traynor. You don't know how much I love you and this little one inside me"

We kissed , both sheding tears of joy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Traynor it's tiny but it's there and everything seems perfectly normal. You are in the the fifth week of your pregnancy Mrs. Traynor"

"Will that was when …. "

"Yes, Clark I know … our wedding night. This little one gave us the best wedding gift. You gave me the best wedding gift"

"You too my Will"

"All right then, I will instruct you about what you should do from now on and I'll see you two or to be correct, I'll see the three of you next month. We will hopefully have the chance to hear your baby's heart beat by then"

We were both looking at her, both of us speechless. And that was the only thing we were waiting for, from the second she told us .

"Our baby's heart beat Will"

"I think this is going to be the best music I've ever heard in my ears Clark"

"So I'll see you in a month"

"Yes and thank you doctor. My wife and I will follow all the medical instructions you'll give us."

"Yes we will do everything as you say doctor"

"And one more question doctor"

"Yes Mr. Traynor"

"Will we be able to make love? Will that be ok for our baby?"

Clark looked at me full of love and then the doctor said "It is very ok "

We left the doctor's office and then I suddenly told Louisa :

"I think you shouldn't be driving love. I don't want you to get tired. We should get a taxi"

"Oh Will, you are so sweet my love but I am not sick, I am pregnant. We will be just fine"

She sat on my lap and kissed me

"But I am worried as a husband and as a father now"

"And I love you for it"

"I will always be worried about you and our baby Clark"

"Okay we'll make a deal. I will drive us home now and for as long as this little one allows me to. But when I see I am nautious or not feeling well I promise I won't drive until this little one allows me to"

"I think I will just have to be satisfied with that"

"Now kiss me again and let's go home my man. And don't forget we have the dinner with my parents tonight. We haven't seen them since we get back from our honeymoon"

"Well, Clark, I was thinking. Why don't we suggest to your parents to have my parents there tonight too? So we can tell them the news?"

"That's great Will"

When we got back to the annex Clark called her parents after my parents confirmed they would joins us for dinner at the Clarks' house. While Clark was in our kitchen making tea I came behind her and told her:

"Come here my beautiful pregnant wife"

She sat on my lap

"You crazy husband of mine I know our baby will be exactly like you. Kind , brilliant, and so damn handsome as you are"

I kissed her and then I told her:

"I am crazy for you and our baby and I am sure our baby will be as smart, sweet , kind, beautiful and crazy as you are. And maybe with your own crazy fashion point of view" I laughed teasing her

"Hey ….. you love my fashion aspect and you know it"

"I love everything about you Clark and our baby is a miracle to me"

"I love you Will and I love our little Willy or Willa Traynor"

"What did you say?" I said tearful and then she placed my hand on her belly and said:

"I want our baby to have your name, boy, or girl. Mommy and daddy love you so much my little one"

She looked at me and couldn't hold her tears as I couldn't.

We started kissing and she said:

"If you could only imagine what I want us to do right now"

"I would really like to find that out"

I kissed her neck and I went her to our bedroom as she was sitting on my lap

"I want you and I love you Clark. Forever"

"And I want you and I will love you my love. Eternally"

We end up in our bed and made love.

As the night came we were about to start getting dressed for the dinner. We would meet our parents there as they would come straight from London where they had to be for some errands. As we left the ob's office earlier, Clark was sad that she couldn't reach Treena on the phone to tell her the news. Her cemester exams on campus kept her busy and studying. But it was Friday and we would see her and little Tom tonight as every weekend that they are back from campus. We didn't say anything to Nathan or Georgina for that matter . We wanted to take the results first and be sure as we did.

"Clark? I have an idea . Why don't we invite Nathan tonight if he's up to it? There is a good chance for him and Treena get closer and we could tell the great news to all of them in once. Now we know you are having my son or daughter" and I kissed her gently while she was on my lap.

"I think this would be great my love"

And when Nathan confirmed he was coming I thought of Georgie:

"I wish Georgie was here. We will just have to let her know by phone"

"Well she will be here soon enough to meet her nephew or niece when the time comes"

"You are right my bumble bee"

"Okay let's get dressed . We don't want to be late my handsome"

As we were ready to go, our door suddenly opened. It was my sister to our surprise.

"Well your wish came true Will" Clark told me

"Hey you guys"

"Hey Georgina"

"Hey sis. We are so glad you are here"

"Well, I told you I'll be back soon"

Clark hugged her and Georgina put her hands around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That's perfect timing Georgina. We were ready to go. We have dinner at my parents' home and we will meet your parents there as well. They will come straight from London. Will you join us?"

"Of course I am. I will surprise Mom and Dad Will because they didn't know I was coming either"

"Ok great sis"

"Yes great Georgina"

"Well I'd better get going. I will get dressed quickly and meet you there"

"See you there sis"

"See you there Georgie"

Clark and I were the first to arrive thirty minutes later. Josie and Bernard hugged us

"Oh you both look great. We've missed you so much" Josie said and then kissed Clark and me as well"

"We missed you very much my children" Bernard said.

A few minutes later everyone arrived one by one and as Clark and I watching everyone eating and laughing we decided it was time.

"Well, everyone, listen up. Will and I would like to tell you something really important."

"Yes really great actually" I said as I was looking at Clark full of love and she was looking back at me holding my hand and so in love with me"

"What is it loves?" Josie said to us. They were all staring.

"Don't keep us waiting" Bernard said.

My parents were impatient too as Treena and Nathan were. We could see it.

"Yeah guys what's going on?" Nathan said and Treena asked the same thing and then my parents told us:

"By the look on your faces it must be something really great" my mother said

"So go on tell us" my dad followed

"Bro, Sis, don't keep us waiting what is it?" Georgina popped in as grandpa and little Thomas were looking at us waiting of what we had to announce.

"Well I think Clark should be the one telling you"

"No Will, we'll tell them together"

"Fine my love"

"We will become parents"

We both said aloud. And the dream came true. A dream I didn't know it was possible to become real. After celebrating our marriage we were now celebrating the upcoming birth of our child . Our baby boy or baby girl. Everyone were so excited , hugging us and so moved. Especially our parents. Then little Thomas popped in and said:

"I will have a cousin to play with. Thank you uncle Will and auntie Lou"

"You're very welcome Thommie" I said to him and he jumped on my lap and hugged me and then hugged Clark's belly gently.

Our parents were so moved and Georgie and Nathan and Treena and grandpa as well.

"So look at that husband. Look at them" she told me as they were celebrating and hugging each other after they gave us a thousand hugs and kisses

"I am. But I prefer looking the mother of my child instead. Forever. Come here"

She sat on my lap and kissed me. Everyone were celebrating and we weren't able to hear anything or anyone as we got lost in our kiss.

"I love you Will Traynor"

"And I love you Louisa Clark Traynor. My Clark"

Will Traynor and Louisa Clark Traynor starting a family.

The Traynor family. Our family. Forever!


	7. Chapter 7

The next appointment with our doctor was today. Will and I couldn't be more excited. Today was the day that we might hear our baby's heartbeat. I am nine weeks pregnant now. As I woke up I saw Will looking at me:

"Good morning my baby's mommy. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great waking up next to you my baby's daddy"

I was nauseous the most days, but not today.

"No nausea Clark? Well then, our little one today seems to be quiet calm. Come here you pretty mama" he said to me as I leaned over and kissed his beautiful and perfect lips.

"Our baby will adore you, as I adore you Will"

"Well, I adore our baby already. From the first second you told me you're pregnant. I love our family and I love my life"

"And we love daddy very much. Don't we baby?" I said and I put my Will's hand on my belly

"Well I would love for us to stay in this bed forever , but the doctor's appointment is in an hour my bee and I can't wait. I'm excited"

"I'm excited too husband of mine. Ok Will love, you're right. We don't want to be late. Let's have some breakfast first because our little one is hungry and get ready"

"Yes, love. Yes my Clark. Ok" he said to me as he kissed my forehead. He was laughing and looking at me so full of hapiness. That's all I ever wanted for him. Because if he's happy then I am happy. I made us pancakes and orange juice and when we got dressed, we were ready to go. I was feeling well enough to drive , so we took the car and at ten o'clock sharp we were at the doctor's office.

"I can't wait Clark. I think I can hear our baby already. This heart. This tiny heart beating"

"You are so sweet and you make me so happy. I couldn't be more fulfilled. I love you Will"

I kissed him and he said:

"If you only knew how complete I am. With you. With our baby. That's all I need . I love you and our baby beyond everything Clark"

"Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, the doctor will see you know"

"Ok it's time my beautiful bee"

"Will, I am so happy that you feel complete"

"My beautiful love, complete is an understatement. I'm the luckiest person. And I want us to have more children"

"Do you really mean that?"

"How could I not to? I really mean and want this"

"I want more children too Will" His face brightened up when I told him that

"Ok let's go inside Clark. The doctor is waiting for us" he kissed me and then we went in

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Traynor how are you both today?"

"Hello doctor my wife and I are quiet great. Thank you"

"Yes we are perfectly fine. Thank you doctor"

"And how are you feeling Mrs. Traynor?"

"I feel just fine doctor. My husband and I are both so thrilled for you to tell us how our baby is doing today"

"Yes doctor , are we going to hear our baby's heartbeat?"

"Well, why don't we go inside and find that out?"

We went into the examining room and we followed the exact same procedure as we did the previous time. I was holding Will's hand and he told me:

"I think my heart is going to break from joy . I am too excited"

"I am too love. Come here" I came closer to him and kissed him

"Ok now let's see what's this little one of yours is doing in there Mr. and Mrs. Traynor"

And as the doctor saying that everything looks great, we suddenly heard something magical.

"Oh God, Clark can you hear this? Doc is that our baby's heart?"

"Yes Mr. Traynor"

"Oh my God Will I love that sound. I love it . And I love you"

"And I love you my Clark" and we were both shedding tears of joy

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Traynor, let me tell you what we see "

She was explaining to us what to see and where to look. We couldn't find out what the sex was. It was too soon for that. But our little bean was larger since our last ultrasound. As Will kissed me once again we suddenly saw the doctor having a weird look.

"Doctor is everything ok?" Will asked worried

"Yes, is it something wrong?" I added

"No. No don't worry. But if you just give me a minute Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. I just want to make sure of something"

We were both waiting as we were looking at each other, full of love and anxiety and worried about our little one. Seconds later our doctor said:

"Mr. Traynor, Mrs. Traynor, your baby's heartbeat is very strong"

"Well yes, it's quite strong but we thought it's natural" Will said

"Yes, why is that weird? Please tell us doctor" and I squeezed my Will's hand.

"Don't worry. Everything is just fine. It's just …. I see clearly now that you're having twins Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. There are two babies' heartbeats in there. It was hard to see it but now look: She pointed her finger at the screen showing us each one of them. Very tiny … but there.

"Twi ….. What did you say?" Will asked speechless

"Twins Mr. Traynor. You will become the father of two little people. And you Mrs. Traynor the mother of these two little ones"

I was speechless the whole time. I could not believe it . I was just smiling at Will and I said:

"Two Will. Our two" and I kissed him as he said:

"You … are my something else Clark. You and our children"

Then I turned to the doctor and said:

"Oh my God thank you for the news. I don't believe it"

Then I turned back to Will and said:

"You wanted more children and your wish came true my love"

"Clark, oh this is the best news I could ever hear. I love you and our kids. Oh God ….."

He was shedding tears

"Hey Will you are my everything. The three of you." And my eyes were filled with tears. I kissed him and he said:

"Thank you for giving me this beautiful family"

"Thank you for staying alive Will"

"I will always be with you Clark"

"Well everything feels perfectly fine. So let's move to my office Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. Shall we?"

"Yes, of course doctor. We are very happy. Thank you" I said as Will added:

"Thank you so much"

The doctor gave us further instuctions and as we scheduled next month's appointment, we were heading to the car. Before we get in he said:

"You know what? Let's go somewhere nice . I don't want to go home . Not just yet. I just want us to be together Clark. Just the four of us today. With noone else around"

"I love it. I am so in love with you Will. Just kiss me"

I sat on his lap and he said:

"Come over here"

And he kissed me passionately

"I am so happy Clark. You are my life. You and these two" he looked at my belly and I put his hand on it

"Where are we going you perfect man of mine?"

"In one of our pic-nic spots. What do you say?"

"Great. We can get something on the way for us to eat"

So we stopped at a store and I bought what we needed for our pic-nic and then we were in one of our pic-nic spots. Just thirty minutes away from the annex. As we were there I was sitting on his lap and said :

"You and our kids are the best gifts. You can't imagine how much I love you Will"

"Oh I can Clark, because it's the exact same way I love you and these two little ones inside of you. You and our kids will always have me and I love you. All three of you"

"And we love you Will. Always … Oh just come here" We kissed gently with his hand on my belly !

The trees and the sky and the fresh air around us. The sun above us. It was just perfect. Will wasn't thinking about his disability as a barrier anymore. He was thinking of me and our children now as a blessing. And we are so blessed indeed. Our life is just starting !


	8. Chapter 8

**So you guys, I am back. I am sorry so sorry that it has been a month since I've updated. But it was a difficult time period for me. But I'm back now with the next chapter for my favorite couple. I love them and I support them. Always ….. So enjoy my friends and your reviews and opinions and more than welcome. WILL AND LOU FOREVER!**

The next days were passing by so full of happiness. Everyone was really excited and happy for us, having twins. One morning I woke up just to hear someone singing. It was my Will. As I got up and put my robe on, I saw Will just sitting in front of the TV singing. I've never heard him sing before. I was just staring at him so happy until he noticed I was standing there.

"Hey, morning you, did I wake you up?"

I went close to him and gave him a kiss

"Good morning to you too. Yes, you did but that's all right. I am glad you are so happy. I have never heard you sing before"

"And how could I not be happy Clark? Our family is the reason for my happiness. You and our twins"

My eyes were tearful and full of happiness and love for him. I am so in love with my Will and he is my miracle.

"Oh Will, I love you so much"

"Come here"

I sat on his lap and got lost in his kiss.

"Well, husband of mine. And why are you up and all set so early?"

"Well, my wife …. I've asked Nathan to come earlier for my physio and got me all set because we have something to do today my beautiful bumblebee."

"Oh yes? And what is that?"

"Well I think it's time we go shopping. Get as plenty as we can for when our little ones will come into this world. To us"

"Will … I am so glad I have you. You are going to be a great dad. You know that?"

"And you my bumble bee are going to be an amazing mom"

An hour later we took off, to shop everything we could imagine it was necessary for our babies. Will was so excited and happy. That's all I ever wanted for him. To be happy.

"So Clark, I say we buy them clothes in every color except blue or pink since we don't know their sex yet. What do you think?"

As I was driving and listening to his words I was so overwhelmed by him. I looked into his eyes and then I said:

"I say you're right and I also know that these babies, our babies, couldn't be luckier having you as their dad"

"I love you Clark"

"And I love you. SO MUCH"

Twenty minutes later we were at the mall. We practically bought a whole factory of baby clothes, diapers, toys and a million other things. Will was too excited. I was so happy. We were shopping for our children. When we got back to the annex Will told me all cheerful:

"Well here's the thing Clark: we have to put all these beautiful stuff somewhere. So where are we going to place them?"

"Oh bloody me. You're right love. We haven't actually thought about that. Well I suppose into the spare room for now. But no… we've lost the key and it's sealed so ….. We will put them in our bedroom"

"Xmmm, well, we'll see"

"What do you mean Will? You're being weird love"

"I have a surprise for you. Let's just get inside"

As we left our car and got into our annex I saw Will staring at something. It was the spare room next to our bedroom. The one that was sealed.

"Will, why are you staring at that door?"

"Well, why don't you try and open that door and find out yourself my bumblebee?"

"But … it's locked"

"No, it isn't. Not anymore Clark"

And I did. I opened that door and I suddenly saw the most amazing view. A nursery room. For our babies. Our twins. Painted walls in yellow and white shades, two cridles, a beautiful wallpaper with cartoons on it and …. A floor with black and yellow stripes and a ceiling with black and yellow bees….. I was speechless. He did it for our babies. For me. The love of my life. Will Traynor.

"So Louisa Clark Traynor. What do you say? Do you like it?"

I looked at him and I was shedding tears.

"Oh my God. My Will. My man. When did you? How did you? I was here the whole time love. Oh I love it. And I love you"

"And I love you, you can't imagine how much. And well, to answer your questions on how and when… Well let's just say that the key for this door was not accidentally lost and there was a reason why my mom or your mom were constantly asking you to accompany them in London. Everyone helped for this. Our parents, Treena, Nathan and Georgie, little Thomas. I just told them how you would have wanted this and they helped me make it happen. I was the mind, they were the hands. I wanted to be a surprise for you. This is a gift for you and our little ones. I love you Clark. All three of you"

I was speechless and full of tears. I took his hand as we were in the middle of the nursery room and put it on my belly.

"We love it daddy. Oh thank you so much Will. I love you beyond the stars and the sky. You know that?"

And then I sat on his lap and kissed him. He looked in to my eyes and said:

"So this is what it feels like. To have a purpose. To love so deeply and eternally. You and our children are everything to me. The three of you define me. Make me whole. I love you Clark"

He kissed me and I looked into his eyes and said:

"And I love you my handsome, perfect man"

We were there, in love, in our children's room, living a magical moment, a magical life. A life we could never imagine it was possible.

"Do you know something Clark? I was meant for you"

"And I was meant for you Will. You are scored on my heart"

"And you are scored on my soul Clark. You are my soul. My heart. Always"

We kissed again and got lost in our happiness. Living our family miracle. Our love miracle. Together … as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okkkkk folks, here's chapter 9. Although I am a new writer and it takes a lot of work for me to become better, I am really proud I get to continue this story. Your reviews , with positive or negative comments, help me to continue and become better. I love Will and Lou and I believe in them and hope that we will get to see them, somehow together in the future. That's why I am writing about them. Belief is everything people. So without any further words, I now present you chapter 9. Please review. I hope you'll enjoy !**

The next appointment with doctor Susan Boyle, our ob was today. Clark is in her 13th week of pregnancy already and her nausea days are almost gone. The doctor said that she would start feeling better by entering her second trimester. We were having breakfast in our kitchen before we go and meet with the doctor.

"Will, I've been thinking"

"Yeah, me too love"

"Oh really? What?"

"That I need a shave"

"Well, I am glad that you haven't lost your sense of sarcasm Will. Come on I am serious"

"Ok Clark. Let's see what is it that bothers that pretty head of yours"

"Well, I think it's time for me to do something like yoga or some other pregnancy exercises. I've read that I am allowed to do so, especially after my first trimester. Plus it would be very good for the babies"

"Was that it? I was afraid from the look on your face. Ok love, we will look up to it. I promise. In the meantime, I was looking up on my computer for some childbirth educational courses. It'll be good for them and you. We have to be ready. So I guess I think we think alike. Strange huh?"

"You …. Xmmm that's why I love you Will Traynor"

"I love you too Louisa Clark Traynor. Besides they have to learn even before they're born all about activities. And when the time comes, I will teach them everything about sports. I can't wait to teach them as much as I can about anything"

"You are so sweet. Well I will teach them all about clothes"

"Oh dear God Clark, our kids are going to be called –rainbows- . Good thing they'll have their father's sense of humor"

"You mean sarcasm. Oh Will, you are impossible. But I love you and your sarcasm as well"

"But I like to tease you my bumbleebee girl. You know that. They will be great Clark. Even with your crazy sense of fashion. I love it and I love you. They will look adorable in their blacked and yellowed striped clothes as their mother does look so beautiful with her bumbleebee tights"

She laughed at me and kissed my lips.

"Ok Will, we better get going"

"Yes, let's go"

When we arrived and doctor Boyle took us into the examining room she said while looking at the ultrasound monitor:

"Ok , we should have a more complete picture today Mr. and Mrs. Traynor"

"Are we going to find out what their sexes are doctor Boyle?" I asked her not being able to hide my enthusiasm"

"Yes doctor, will my husband and I be able to find that out today?"

"Well, I can tell you but I won't be a hundred percent sure about it. So I could tell you, without any certainty right now, or we could wait until our next appointment where the scan exam will tell us for sure about the "she" or "he". It's your decision either way"

We both told her that as much as we both wanted to find out our babies' possible sexes in that instant moment, it wouldn't hurt us to wait just a few more weeks to know for sure.

"Ok, very well Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. Let's see your babies' overall growth process so far. Shall we?"

While Clark and I were looking at the ultrasound monitor we could see both of our babies in the size of a medium goldfish, larger than the last time we saw them of course, but shorter than a finger.

"Oh God Will, they're so grown love"

"Of course they are my beautiful Clark. They're not dwarfs after all" she looked at me full of love and amused by my sense of humor and sarcasm. Then the doctor popped in explaining to us:

"Okay the nose and lips are fully shaped and completely formed Mr and Mrs Traynor. Our two fetuses here are already showing individual features and characteristics"

I couldn't help but looking at the monitor and then back at Clark. She saved me. I chose to live because of her. And this was the best choice. The best decision I've ever made in my life. In six months from now we will have the two living proves of our love. We left doctor Boyle's office, taking our babies' ultrasound photo with us.

"So , Clark I have an idea. Why don't we go and see the facility for your childbirth courses today? One of the many I have found via internet is nearby. The doctor confirmed the necessity for these courses …. So what do you say?"

"Yes, absolutely yes my Will. Oh I am so excited. I am thrilled Will"

"Me too. Whatever makes you happy Clark"

"You and this …" she told me showing the ultrasound picture to me . She kissed me and I kissed her back. And then we paid a visit to the facility that specializes in childbirth courses and yoga and all kind of exercises for pregnant women.

"Oh Will, this place is great. I will love coming here. This will be great"

"You mean we will love coming here"

"What …. Are you sure? You won't be bored?"

"Well I will be so bored you are right" I told her mocking her of course

"What are you talking about Clark? How could I be bored? I will be right next to you in every step of the way. Always. Come here"

She sat on my lap and kissed me. The pregnancy courses would be starting this weekend. When we got back to our annex Clark left the ultrasound photo on the kitchen table, right in front of me while she was making us tea. As I was looking at the photo, at them, I looked back at her and I realized this: My lack of mobility isn't something that I wouldn't like to fix if I could. But Clark and our kids are the best thing that ever happened to me and they remind me that life is worthliving. That love can be found in the most unexpected places. In my case …. A carer that turned out to be the love of my life. Louisa Clark who loves me despite my condition. Who loves all of me, including my sarcasm. She loves me unconditionally. And I … Will Traynor I love her with all my heart , the bumbleebee girl with this beautiful heart and soul that brought joy with her crazy coloured clothes into my black mood .

"Okay mister ….. Tea is ready"

"Thank you my bee"

We had that tea, talking , kissing and enjoying each other.

"So husband of mine … what do you say? Shall we take a walk to the castle? I think we have to take our little ones there and show them where their father used to pretend he was a little warrior as a kid"

"Okay Clark" I said to her all amused

"After all we have one more hour until Nathan comes for my physio. Let's go"

And we were in the castle all talking and laughing. I was talking to Clark's belly and telling all about the place to our little ones. Clark was so happy. I was happy.

"Okay babies, these are the stories for today. We will continue another time"

"Do you promise daddy?" Clark said to me

"Oh I promise my girl"

As we returned back to the annex I saw a package right in the middle of our bedroom.

"Bloody hell. What is that and who could have left it here?"

"Well, I say we open it and find that out Will"

"Clark, why do I got the feeling that you already know what this is?"

She looked at me smiling and then she unwrapped the package. I was overwelmed and speechless –funny because I always knew what to say- . Before me there was a portrait. A portrait with three pictures … The first one was depicting our first dance with Clark in Alicia's and Rupert's wedding. Where I told her for the first time that she is the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. The second picture was our kiss on our honeymoon room in Mauritius, that beautiful and stormy night. And finally, the third picture, was showing Clark, me and our babies. One of them into Clark's arms and the other lying on my lap while Clark and I are looking at each other with love and hapiness. And at the bottom of the portrait, there was one single phrase : "You and me ….. before, after, always together"

"Do you like it Will love?"

"I love it Clark and I love you. I really do. When did you … How did you do this?"

"Well, I have it ordered as I imagine it from our moments and from our future. A reminder of our love. Let's call it even for the nursery room. You're not the only one with surprises love. This is our life Will. Me with you is everything to me Will"

"And me before you was nothing to me Clark. Me with you is everything. I love you. I always have and I always will"

"Me too Will. Always"

We kissed while she was sitting on my lap, looking at the portrait. The portrait of our life !


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeahhhh! Chapter 10 about my favorite couple. I can't get enough writing about Will and Lou. I hope you'll enjoy this one. And there's plenty more to come. Thanks for your support so far. And please review. I'd like to know what you think. Cheers to all of you!**

Fifteenth week of pregnancy. It's funny how quickly time goes by. I'm having these pregnancy courses with Will by my side every weekend. He is so sweet. It's Sunday and we are all about to gather for a family lunch in the annex. But the weather is too bright and sunny and so we took advantage of that and set the table in the garden. Will's idea. We were in the garden next to the large table just the two of us. Me sitting in front of him in the grass. We were enjoying the sunny day and waiting for the others to come.

"You are too beautiful with the sunlight in your face"

"Well Traynor you are not looking too shabby yourself"

"Come here" and I sat on his lap and kissed him

"Clark, when are your parents, Treena and little Thomas coming?"

"I don't know Will, but I guess they should be here in a few minutes"

And suddenly we heard Thomas yelling and I left Will's lap to welcome my nephew.

"Uncle Will, auntie Lou" Thomas came running towards us and jumped into Will's lap.

"Hey, easy there buddy, we don't want to fall on the ground, in front of your auntie and embarrass both of us. Nice to see you little man"

"Uncle Will huh? Not a single hug for me?"

"Oh don't be jealous Clark. It's just Tommy and I have a guy bonding thing over here. Isn't that right Tommy?"

"Yes uncle Will"

"Guy bonding huh? You two" I was happy. I wasn't jealous at all. I was watching the two people I love so much, getting close.

"But don't worry auntie Lou. I love you too." Thomas said to me as he came towards me, kissed my belly and said: "And I love you too little ones". At that moment Will and I were staring at Thomas and then at each other, laughing and moved from happiness.

"Anyway little one. Where are grandpa, grandma and your mom? I doubt you came here alone" Will said playfully to Tommy.

"Yes Tommy where are they?"

"Grandpa and grandma are inside with your mommy and daddy Will and your little sister. They told me you are here and I came in a second. But mommy isn't with us. She comes later she said. Went for coffee with a friend"

"Huh. Will, didn't Nathan tell you that he's going to be late because he's out with a friend?"

"Yes, Clark we are thinking the same thing. They may be on date"

"Oh this is going to be so great Will. We will be having double dates, we will have a great time and ….."

"Easy there Clark, Thomas will hear you. We have to be sure. I guess we will find out when they want us to. If this is happening. But you are right. This will be great"

Not long after our chat with Thomas, everyone came outside. Will's parents, my parents and Georgie, who by the way decided to move to England permanently. She wanted to be close to family and Will was too excited about the news. We all were. As the table was filled with food and everyone were laughing and talking to each other, ready to eat, I heard Will whispering at me, while staring at something in front of him.

"Hey, Clark. I guess you were right before. Look over there. They came together. Oh this should be interesting"

"Oh my God Will. I knew it. I knew it since that day that the four of us were in that café. "

"Yep. It turns out the signs we saw weren't wrong at all"

And there they were. Treena and Nathan came together. It may have been accidental as everyone thought it was, them arriving together here. But Will and I knew better"

"Hello everyone" Nathan said

"Mommy you came" Thomas said and hugged her.

"Well yes little man. Hello everyone. Everything looks great"

Then Treena and Nathan came to sit next to Will and me.

"Hey Will, hey Lou" Treena said

Then Nathan popped in and said "What's up guys?"

Will spoke first as I was still looking at them playfully.

"Hey mate. Hey sister in law. What a big coincidence for you two to meet together at the same time. At the front door I might guess."

"Yes Will, good point my love what a big coincidence"

Then both Treena and Nathan started rumbling. They didn't expect us to ask them about their mutual arrival.

"Well ... yes …"

"You see ... the thing is …."

"It was such a coincidence indeed …."

But at some point they both stopped after they saw that Will and I already figured it out. And then they both admitted it:

"Okay Nathan, we should tell them. It's useless for us to hide this from them. They know. And besides they are Will and Lou. Our Will and Lou"

"You are right Treen"

"Here's the thing guys. We were on a date. Treena and I. And we had a great time."

"Yes. Yes we did. But we won't tell anyone else about this but you. Not yet. We want to see how it goes."

"Say no more. Clark and I won't tell a thing."

"Yes we won't. Oh, Will and I are so happy for you guys. We love you"

"Yes we are very happy for you. And even though I have a very chatty wife, your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks guys. We wouldn't expect anything less." Nathan said

"Yeah, it means a lot to us" Treena said. And as everyone were having a great time, including Will and me, I turned to my husband and said:

"Chatty wife huh? Mr. Traynor" I said to him and kissed him.

"Well, chatty and beautiful. Beautiful indeed" he said to me and then he kissed me as I placed his hand on my belly.

"I love you Will Traynor. You know that?"

"I love you too Louisa Clark" we kept staring at each other, so full of love.

And there it was. The Traynor garden was full of laughter, happiness, love and life. God's blessing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 folks. Describing Will and Lou's life with all the happy moments they could live and should live together in my opinion. Make yourself free to tell me your opinion about this. Thanks all of you that support me, reviewing and reading. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy! I love Will and Clark.**

 **Characters belong to Jojo Moyes.**

After the family lunch, we had to get ready with Clark for our pregnancy courses. As we were heading there and while Clark was driving us there I told her:

"I still don't like the idea of you driving. It's … well I …."

"Well, I guess you are too perfect to be true Traynor. I like you worry so much. But we had a deal. I will keep driving as long as our two babies here allow me too. I am nauseous free so … I win"

"Well I guess you are. And you are right. I am too perfect indeed" I said playfully to her

"Yes I mean that. You are perfect. And not just because you worry so much but because you haven't get bored of going with me in these pregnancy courses"

"I will be in the delivery room Clark. Plus I love these courses. Because I know you love me being there. I want to be there"

"Yes, I do want you there. So much"

"What makes you happy Clark makes me happy"

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way"

And it was true what I said to her, as always. In my past, not long ago, I would just be excited about a date with a leggy beautiful, but so superficial blonde. But the truth is I thought I was excited about that. But my life with Clark and with our twins when they will come, me and her going to this course, doing everything together, that's the real excitement. The real treasure. Happiness. And in today's course Clark and I got to feel exactly how it's like to be prepared to welcome our children. And the feeling is irreplaceable. I was, we both were overwhelmed in today's course, feeling the anxiety and the excitement that waits for us in our upcoming childbirth five months from now.

After we finished class I was so happy that I decided I wanted us to do something fun. Given the fact that Clark likes ice-cream I said:

"And what do you say chatty bumblebee girl? I would like a large cup of ice-cream with chocolate chips and truffles and cream on top of it"

"Okay you sneaky. You got me in the cup of ice-cream"

"Okay then let's go" I said smiling at her as she was looking at me with these big gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Okay, where to?"

"I happen to know a great place, a great ice-cream parlour not that far from here".

As we got there, we ordered a huge plate with ice-cream. It was like a small mountain as she said:

"Oh it's huge like a small mountain Will"

"And I got the feeling that I won't have the chance to taste it. Will I?" I said mocking at her.

"Oh, stop teasing me. You'll eat too. But you know what? I've been thinking ….."

"Of what Clark? I'm just joking"

"Yes, I know and I love your sarcastic self. But I do eat too much. And I will get fat. I won't be pretty. Will you love me then?"

"Oh God Clark. You are pretty. Beautiful. The most beautiful woman to me. I would love you even If you got pimply"

"Hey, I will not get pimply. Just a little fat"

"Clark, you are beautiful. Perfect. You will always be no matter what. Come here"

We kissed and as we finished our ice-cream, we were laughing and having a great time when suddenly Clark was not looking so well.

"Clark what is it? Why did you get all that maudlin? You look pale"

"It's nothing Will. I am just a little bit dizzy. I think I will have to lay down"

"Okay, okay don't worry. We'll get a cab and we'll get you to bed Clark. And we have to go to Dr. Boyle and …"

"Will, it's weekend and Dr. Boyle is not there. But she said I will be dizzy. Don't worry"

"Yes, weekend, okay then we'll call her. Just to make sure"

"You worry too much "

"Well, I've learned from the best. You "

"Okay but let's just call Georgie or Treena or Nathan to pick us up"

"Okay. We will do that and we'll have someone to take our car later"

"Well, I think I am a little bit better. Maybe we should take the car"

"Not a chance Clark. We will call someone to pick us up. Please I don't want you to drive"

"Okay Will, I'll call Georgie but there's no need to worry the rest of the family. I'll tell her not to tell anyone"

"Okay. I guess we can ask Treena or Nathan to return the car for us later and tell them to be discreet about this too. As long as you won't drive today"

"Okay okay. I'll just call Georgie first and then Treena to come and pick the car for us"

"Perfect Clark"

Georgina came 15 minutes after we called her and took us back to the annex. In the meantime Treena went to pick up our car from the ice-cream parlour but not alone. When we called her she was with Nathan for a walk around the castle. So they both went. In the meantime when we got back home, Georgina helped Clark lay down and we called Dr. Boyle. She said there was nothing for us to worry about. As we hanged up with her I felt better.

"Okay Lou are you ok? Do you need anything? My big bro is quite wrinkled right now"

"I'm fine and your big bro here has nothing to be worried about. He heard what our ob told us. He's getting his handsome face wrinkled with no reason" she said to me as I was clearly wanted to kiss her so badly. Of course I was worried. Always. She would be too.

"Okay you two. I'd better leave you alone. Get some rest sis" she said caressing Clark's belly while saying to me caressing my shoulder: "Don't worry everything is fine"

As she was in bed, me standing next to her, she held my hand and I said:

"Are you sure you are feeling better?"

"Yes, Will, love I told you I stopped feeling dizzy almost right away after I told you I was dizzy. But I know you. This look on your face … something else is also bothering you"

And she was right. She can read me as I can read her too.

"Well, I guess I felt helpless, not being able to help you"

"What? Will Traynor what are you talking about? You're not just helping me. You're the reason for all the good in my life. In our life"

"Don't get me wrong Clark. I am just saying that I was too worried about you and I wish I could be more helpful, active physically in times like these. But I am not upset or bitter about the consequences of my accident like I was before I met you. I just wish I could do more"

"Listen to me. You are doing everything I could ever need. Everything I could ever want. I couldn't have done this without you. Any of this."

"And I couldn't have done any of this without you Clark. And the truth is that I feel more fulfilled than any other period in my entire life"

"You are the only reason that my heart beats so strong and fast Will"

"Well I guess this whole heartbeat thing of yours it's also because you are very chatty sometimes and you talk too fast" I said playfully to make her laugh.

"You are an impossible full of sarcasm man. But you're my man. And I love you"

"You know what Clark? You make my body feel so alive even if I am not able to move it. Because you make my heart and soul alive. I love you too"

We kissed and then she said to me: "And don't ever say that you are not helpful. This chair is nothing but a chair with wheels. It's not the definition of what you can or can't do. Because you can. You can do anything"

"I know this chair doesn't define me. And it won't. And together we can do anything Clark"

"Good you stubborn man of mine. Now kiss me again will you?"

"Yes maam'" I said as she placed my hand on her belly, kissing my lips gently and full of love.


	12. Chapter 12

**So guys, I'm so sorry for the delay but here I am. There's a lot of being going on but here I am eventually. And I am so glad. I love them very much. Will and Clark. I adore them. I am crazy for their love story and I really wanted for Will to live. So I hope this story is something that you will enjoy. Thank you for the support and I really appreciate the reviews people. Until next chapter!**

17th week of my pregnancy. Today is the day we will find out the sex of our babies and Will couldn't be happier. I couldn't be happier. So we took the car since my condition still allows me to drive, no dizziness, nothing like that since that little dizziness I felt a few days ago at the ice-cream parlour.

As we were in the ultrasound room, Doctor Boyle had to take a call before we start the procedure. So seeing Will a little bit nervous, the roles were reversed and I became a little bit sarcastic, just to make him a little less nervous.

"Will, there must be something terribly wrong. I haven't heard a single sarcastic comment for a while"

He looked at me playfully and said:

"Well Clark, I think my sarcasm can wait for a few minutes more. Not for long though. Don't worry" he said both playfully and clearly with anxiety.

"You are nervous as I am. But everything is ok Will"

"I know Clark. I know. I just want everything to be perfect"

"I know. Me too"

We looked at each other and we kissed. Seconds later doctor Boyle returned.

"Okay I am sorry for my absence but I had to take that call. Let's get started shall we?"

As we were looking at the screen, me holding Will's hand she told us:

"Well and what do you say Mr. and Mrs. Traynor? Are you ready to find out their sexes?"

"Doctor Boyle, the answer would be yes, considering we can't think anything but this since our last appointment. So we are looking forward for you to tell us" Will said as I nodded positively looking at Will at first and then Doctor Boyle.

"Well, first of all I have to tell you that your babies are in different amniotic sacs and I am honored to announce you that you are expecting a boy and a girl"

"I looked at Will as he was looking at me and my belly and we both couldn't hide the biggest smile in the world. Will was so happy. I am so glad we are starting a family. He had the biggest smile in the world. It's like he was reborn.

"We have one of each Clark. I think we did pretty good. Come here"

And we kissed and we were in paradise.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. You have one of each. "

"Clark and Willa doctor. Their names are Clark for the boy and Willa for the girl, if that's ok with my beautiful wife" he said looking at me straight into my eyes.

"What did you say Will?" I said clearly moved and happier and more in love with him than ever"

"Well I remember you said you wanted for our kid to have my name. Well, now that they are two and they are one boy and one girl I say we give them both of our names. Will and Willa would be boring Clark"

"Glad you found your sarcasm back" I said caressing his cheek

"So, if you agree I say Clark for our boy, since you know, I call you Clark. And Willa for our girl."

"I love you Traynor"

"I think that means yes"

"Yes you perfect husband of mine. I love you more than anything. Clark and Willa are the best names"

"Good. And Clark? You are my life. Everything" we kissed and then the doctor said:

"I am so glad looking at so great families like yours. This pregnancy means the world to you two. And you mean everything to each other"

Then I said looking at Will: "Yes indeed doctor. Everything I need is the man I am looking at right now and these two inside me"

"My wife, Clark and Willa are the only reason that makes me want to get up in the morning"

I looked at him and our eyes said everything to each other.

We left doctor's office and I couldn't stop feeling so full of joy seeing Will so fulfilled. The next two weeks were passing by with lots of happy moments. From the moment we told both our families about the sexes and the names of our babies, everyone, especially Georgina, Treena and our mothers were constantly shopping pink and blue clothes for our little ones.

Also Treena and Nathan decided to make their relationship public. Thomas was getting along really well with Nathan. Great actually and the three of them were spending more and more time together. Taking walks, even feeding the ducks that were in the castle, something that Thomas liked to do very much.

As we were preparing ourselves for dinner with Treena, Nathan and Georgina, I was in front of the mirror, wearing a white dress, looking at my belly that was obviously bigger. And suddenly I heard his beautiful voice behind me:

"You look beautiful. Come here"

"Even with little more pounds you still think I am beautiful?" I said playfully to Will and then I sat on his lap"

"You are more beautiful than ever. The most beautiful woman"

I kissed him and said "You are so handsome and I love you"

"Well, Clark, I think we can be a little bit late for dinner" he said kissing my neck.

"Well, as much as I want to be there in time, I want you more so…"

"Let them wait. They will have plenty to discuss until we go. I want you Clark. All of you"

And how could I resist? We made love. I made love with the father of my children. I can't believe I live this dream that it's actually a reality. The happiest reality.

Will Traynor is the father of my children. The love of my life. And he will always be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey my darlings. I hope you had a great day yesterday. Merry Christmas folks and I wish the best to all of you. In the meantime here I am with chapter 13. I wrote it yesterday, because I needed to write about them and I did as always. So … I hope you will enjoy. I will try to write this story as best as I can. Thank you again so far for your support and thanks especially to rapunzelclayre, MonroesAudrey , Lenaire Jean , FanFicFan305 , Maria P Bet, sprog101 for your constant support to this story. I would like to thank and the guests that I cannot reply to for their reviews as well. Always faithful to Will and Lou!**

Fatherhood and Motherhood. Two sacred words. And Clark and I will cherish these two words as best as we can. It's happening for us. We're going to have not one, but two babies. Our children. Two little miracles. And watching Clark's pregnancy every single day, watching our children growing every single day inside her, well, that's feeling alive. Having the woman you love as much as she loves you and two beautiful kids as the outcome of our love. We are blessed. I am blessed.

It's unbelievable how quickly time goes by. We are in our 29th week of pregnancy. Two more months for us to face our beautiful kids. Willa and Clark Traynor. The pregnancy courses give us both a lot of confidence as well as the guidance and the medical care that Dr. Boyle gives us.

And today we are watching a labor DVD with Clark. She insisted and I wanted to watch too, truth be told. As we were watching, Clark laying on the sofa and me next to her on my wheelchair, like the first time we ever saw a DVD together, everything seemed pretty wonderful.

"Oh my God this is a life miracle Will"

"Yes, yes it is Clark" I said looking at her smiling as she was holding my hand

And then the to be mom on the DVD started screaming. The pain part was in front of us.

"Oh! What …. Oh I didn't see that coming. Oh my God Will. This woman suffers"

They had prepared us in the pregnancy courses and Dr. Boyle too -since we don't want Clark to take epidural anesthesia because of the possible side effects- that there was going to be unbelievable pain in the natural birth. But it is a complete different thing seeing this. And although I was also terrified by what we were watching now, I tried to calm Clark down. This woman on the DVD was in tremendous pain because she didn't have epidural anesthesia and I couldn't bare the thought of Clark being in so much pain .. But we won't take a risk with the epidural anesthesia since it may have side effects. The chance for these side effects is quite small, but exists. So, epidural anesthesia is completely off the table. And then I thought that the pain gets better after a while as they told us in the pregnancy courses and as Dr. Boyle explained to us how a birth is. And when the baby was delivered in the DVD I told her:

"Shhhh we'll be fine Clark. Here. Look at that right now. The baby is there. The pain is over."

And we both felt so great. The little baby was there and the mother was so happy as if she felt no pain before. I looked at her and she told me:

"You know what Will? The pain will be so worthwhile. I can't wait for us to become parents. To have and see our babies"

"Me too Clark. Me too" And then she came closer and we kissed.

In the meantime we did some changes on the nursery room. We painted the cridles , one blue and one pink now that we know their sexes. In our room we had placed the portrait that Clark had ordered as a surprise to me, the portrait from pictures from our first dance in Alicia and Ruperts' wedding, our kiss on our honeymoon room in Mauritius and the picture with us and our babies together. We are waking up every morning and seeing this great portrait.

Tonight is the baby shower for our Willa and our Clark. Our mothers, Treena and Georgina organized this all together. The labor DVD had ended but we stayed there, Clark on the sofa and me next to her for a little bit more. Clark needs getting rest more than before considering her belly is getting bigger and her back is tired.

"Treena and Georgina are still preparing the last details for the shower party"

"Well, Clark I think you can't wait for tonight"

"Well yeah I'm excited Will. Are you?"

"I'm excited about everything Clark. But I have to tell you something. Since a baby shower is clearly something that includes girl bonding … well my dad, your dad and Nathan set up a guy's night for us. We were thinking of taking Grandpa and little Thomas with us as well. We will stay just for a while and we'll come back later in the end of the night. We will be lost with all you ladies in there Clark."

"Oh you can mock all you want mister. But I understand. I am happy for you. A guy's night sounds perfect. You are right. You go and have some male bonding. I'll be fine with all the ladies around me, even if I will miss you. Because I will miss you so much husband"

"Come here" I said and we kissed

"I'll miss you too Clark, you know that. And if you will feel that you need me there, just say it so and I will be there instantly"

"You are something else Will"

"I know" I said teasing her and then I continued:

"Clark, you are my fresh air. I can't believe there's a baby shower for OUR babies and that in two months from now, we'll have them home"

"You'll be a great daddy"

"I will sure try Clark. Even if I am in this bloody wheelchair"

"Being in that wheelchair means nothing. A good father is the one who teaches his children to be extraordinary. To be good people, who treats them right, who loves them and supports them and you Will Traynor are the most caring, the most wonderful and the most extraordinary man than anyone could ever be. You are the most capable man, the most capable father and you will raise our children perfectly. I know that and you should know that too."

I was so moved and I smiled at her and told her:

"We will be extraordinary together. Our love is extraordinary and our life with our kids will be great. And you are going to be a great mom too. I love you Louisa Clark. We can do this. We will be great parents and our children will be great. Only with you Clark. Only together. You and me, before, after, always together"

"Oh how much I love you Will Traynor"

We kissed and then she said:

"Well I think it's time for us to start getting ready"

"Okay" I said as we smiled at each other and started preparing ourselves for tonight.

Nathan came to do my physio and get me dressed as well as my mother came to help Clark because her pregnancy at this point does not allow her to bend to dress herself or me for that matter as before. Just until she'll have our babies. We have to be extra careful at this point and we are. And we have all the help we need.

Clark and I. We share a life, a heart, a soul.

Louisa Clark and Will Traynor. Together with our kids. In two months from now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, it was about time for me to upload chapter 14. I am so thrilled and I hope you will be too as soon as you read this. I hope I am becoming better as a writer as the time goes by. So I would like to thank you my wonderful friends for your reviews: Tammy Rios, Gingerhairedbeauty, Maria P Bet, rapunzelclayre, FanFicFan305, MonroesAudrey, Lenaire Jean, jansails. I would also like to thank and all the guests that I cannot reply to. You're great guys. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you'll enjoy this!**

As Camilla helped me get dressed and Nathan prepared Will as well, we all headed to the main house for the baby shower. It was supposed to be held in my parents' house but we eventually decided the main house would be better. And so Will and I headed there along with Nathan and Camilla. Georgina was already there along with Treena and my mom and the guests. Friends and relatives from both of our parents' sides. Mary Rawlinson was also there.

Everything was perfectly planned. Georgina and Treena really did a tremendous work.

"Well Clark, something tells me you want be bored at all"

"Well, husband as much as I want to dedicate myself in tonight's baby shower event, which I will, I am still going to miss the handsome face of yours"

"Come here Clark" he said and then I leaned over and kissed him when suddenly I heard a voice: It was Mary Rawlinson.

"Well isn't this a ladies event mister?" She said looking at Will smiling.

"Hello Mary how are you?" Will said amused

"I'm fine darling" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"And look at you Louisa. Well I must say I always knew you and young Will here would end up together. I could see that from the first time I saw you together in that wedding. And I am so glad for the both of you. Well for the four of you I must say"

And then she gave me a kiss on the cheek as well , as Will and I were looking at each other smiling and feeling happier than ever by hearing Mary's words. Because it was true. It was obvious that our love lives and will live forever.

"Thank you Mary and we both are so glad that you're here" I said to her

"Well yes we are indeed, but ladies, will you excuse me? I think the gentleman over there that staring at me, they are all waiting for me" Will said as he looked at his father, Nathan, my dad and Thomas and granddad in his own world as always after the stroke. They were all gathered for their outing.

"Well, then have a great time you" I said while I leaned over and kissed him"

"Oh young love, I so adore it" Mary said as Will added:

"Eternal love Mary. Eternal love" and I said as I looked into his eyes and he looked back in mine:

"Forever and always" and as I pressed my lips on his perfect lips he wheeled himself to the others and they went off for their night out. Little Thomas was thrilled he was going out with Uncle Will, Uncle Nathan and granddads Bernard and Steven and of course my granddad.

I stayed there with all the ladies enjoying the perfect baby shower that Treena and Georgina had so perfectly planned. Well my mom and Camilla helped too of course but the great responsible for this amazing baby shower for Willa and Clark was all Treena and Georgie.

I opened the presents and we all laughed and had a great time. Mary is one of a kind. She kept telling us funny stories and the night was so cheerful. She also described the night that she first saw Will and me together in Alicia and Rupert's wedding.

"Oh you should see them. Pure love. True love" she said and she was right.

As the night was coming to an end, Mary left after everyone else and now there was me, my mom, Camilla, Georgina and Treena left. Suddenly my phone rang and I heard his beautiful voice:

"How's my bumblebee girl doing?"

"Hey you. Oh I am great. How's the guy night going?"

"Well we are at the bowling club and guess what"

"What?"

"I get to play bowling thanks to a special device they have for my wheelchair. Everyone is great. Even your Grandpa. He is laughing all the time"

"I'm so happy. Well our guests left so it's us now. The family girls"

"Well we'll be home soon. It took us a little longer to come back but I am winning Nathan all the time. You should see his face Clark. And little Thomas is having a great time too. Three milkshakes by now for the little one"

"I am so glad you are having a great time, so stay there. You need this. The baby shower ended earlier than we expected. Just stay and have a nice time. We are going to have a little gossip with the family ladies here. I'll be fine. I'll see you later. I love you"

"I'll stay a little longer but as much as my time is great here, I want more than anything to come back to you as quicker as possible. I love you too Clark."

So as we were all sitting in the main living room, I just started feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to put you a couple of pillows behind your back dear?" Camilla said as I nodded positively to her.

"Thank you" I said but as the minutes were going by….. I was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. And then there it was. Pain coming from my back and ending in front of my belly. They all became worried asking me if I am all right.

"Oh, I think, the pain is getting stronger"

"Okay that's it. We are going to the hospital and we will call and your doctor, Mrs. Boyle on the way there. Just hold on love" my mom said and then Treena said:

"I got it. I will call an ambulance. It's probably nothing"

"I'm calling Dr. Boyle darling. I'll call her from your cell. Just don't worry" Camilla said to me and then I said:

"Georgina, I need you to call Will. I need him now"

"Okay sis, I am calling him don't worry"

I hated that I had to spoil Will's amusing time but I know he wanted to be with me, by my side as much as I wanted him to. I need him as much as he needs me. Always and forever.

"Okay doctor Boyle is heading straight to the hospital" Camilla said

"And the ambulance is going to be here in 5 minutes" my sister said and my mom was holding me trying to get me calm. Because the pain was not excruciating. I could feel it yeah, but I was more frightened of what this pain could be. Was I in labor sooner? Was it something else? Or nothing to worry about?

"They are not answering the phone. It must be crowded in there" Georgina said

"Well try again. I need Will" I said

And then I heard Georgina talking to Steven:

"Dad you should come back. We are heading to St. George's hospital. Please give me Will on the phone"

And seconds later she started telling him:

"Will …."

I hated that Will would become so worried about me and our children. But it's something we should deal together. As everything else. And together we can do anything …..

The ambulance came and Georgina gave me the phone before my way to the hospital.

"Will"

"Clark, I am with you …. I am coming. Just don't worry. We'll be fine. All the four of us"

"I know we will. I love you Will"

"I love you. So much"

And as we talked and I heard his words, but still with his worried voice, they got me into the ambulance as my mom got in with me, with Camilla Treena and Georgina following us in the car behind. And all I was hearing was Will's words: "We'll be fine Clark" and I was going to see him in a few minutes and that's the only thing that keeps me holding on.


	15. Chapter 15

**So guys, yeahhhhhh! Award! Me Before You award. An award I was sure we were going to celebrate. People's Choice Award everyone for Favorite Dramatic Movie. Congratulations to my favorite couple. Will and Lou. Oh every day it's getting easier and easier for me to love them even more. They are my couple. My eternally favorite couple . So, I really hope you will find this chapter quite interesting. Thank you for reading, reviewing and loving Will and Lou. Tammy Rios, Maria P Bet, Gingerhairedbeauty, rapunzelclayre, FanFicFan305, MonroesAudrey, Lenaire Jean, jansails and all the guests , thank you for your wonderful support. You give me strength guys. So here's chapter 15. I hope you'll enjoy !**

This night is great so far. The baby shower went great for Clark and I am having a really great time with the guys. A men's night. Until Georgina talked to me on the phone.

"Will" my father said worried

"It's Georgina Will. There's something she needs to tell you"

"What's wrong Dad?" and then my face became pale because I knew it had something to do with Clark. When my dad put the cell phone on my ear I heard Georgina:

"Will"

"What's wrong Georgina, where's Clark?"

"She's right here Will, but, but you have to come to St. George's hospital. She's in pain and we're heading there right now"

And suddenly I felt falling apart but I had to be strong for her.

"Georgie can she speak to me?"

"Yes, I think she can"

"Put her on the phone Georgina"

And she did and then it was when I heard her voice.

"Will…."

"Clark, I'm with you …. I am coming. Just don't worry. We'll be fine. All the four of us"

"I know we will. I love you Will"

"I love you. So much" I said and as we hang up the phone we immediately headed straight to the hospital. We left Tommy and Grandpa in the waiting room along with two nurses explaining they shouldn't be left alone. Bernard, my dad and Nathan accompanied me in the elevator, upstairs, in the waiting room outside the emergency room in the o.b section where the nurse told us Clark was. Georgina told us on the phone where Clark was as well and as we were there finally, I saw Treena, Georgina, Josie and my mother and I said:

"Where's Clark? I want to see her. Is she alright?"

"Shhhh, it's ok love. Don't worry"

"Josie how can I be not worry?"

"Well, it seems the news are quiet good as Dr. Boyle said" Treena told me and then Georgina said: "Yes, bro she's fine now"

"Well, I want to see her"

And then it was when Dr. Boyle came out of the examining room.

"Dr. Boyle. How is my wife? Is everything ok?"

"Take a deep breath mate and let the doctor explain" Nathan said and I nodded to him and then I turned my look back to Dr. Boyle.

"Mr. Traynor, as I already explained to your family a few minutes ago, this pain is actually a contraction"

"A what? But, it's too early and we have two more months. Is that healthy for her and our babies?"

"Don't worry Mr. Traynor. We can manage this. It's not uncommon for a woman to have the babies earlier. Your twins are going to be fine and your wife as well. We will take care of them"

I was happy for our babies' arrival, but also scared that were coming earlier

"Yeah mate, you and Lou are becoming parents. Don't worry. Everything is going to be great"

Then I saw everyone were excited about our children's' arrival and I decided to concentrate on that. But I wanted to see her. The love of my life. I wanted to make sure she is alright, so I turned to Dr. Boyle and said:

"Can I see her?"

"As soon as we moved her to her room Mr. Traynor. She's not going to be in labor until tomorrow. So we'll be monitoring her all the time. I will be here so not to worry"

"Thank you doctor" I said and as she squeezed my shoulder she went back inside and I was ready to shed tears.

"Hey what's this bro? These are good news. You're going to be parents. You and the woman you love"

"Yes I know that Georgie but I can't not be worried. It's too soon"

"Yes, but you already heard doctor Boyle. It's not uncommon" my father said as my mother, Treena and Josie and Bernard were giving me their loving looks.

"Your wife is a bad ass. So as your children" Treena said as I smiled at her

"Son, my boy, don't worry" my mother said as Josie added:

"Oh love, you two can overcome everything"

"Yes yes sure you can son" Bernard said

And it was when they brought Clark out of the examining room and awake as she was on the stretcher, she looked at me and said:

"Will…."

"Clark, once again you have attracted the whole attention my bee girl" I said smiling at her with so much love.

"I love you Will, and they are coming" she said to me laughing with tears

"I love you too my bumblebee. Very much" and then feeling no pain anymore she came closer and kissed me and then the nurses said:

"Ready to move you to your room Mrs. Traynor?"

"Yes. I am" she said while she was looking at me and then she told me: "Don't ever leave me"

"Never Clark. Never. Not you, not them. I will always be with you. With my family. With my world"

As we headed to the room Dr. Boyle said that only one person was allowed to stay with Clark and that person is me of course. So everyone would say goodnight to Clark and I was going to stay after Clark and I requested for a second bed right next to Clark. But Nathan insisted I should have my routine and Clark told me:

"You should go. My mom will stay here while Nathan prepares your routine."

"Okay I will be back in an hour"

And I did. I was back an hour later and everyone went home and I stayed there with my wife. With my Clark.

As we were in the room , me sitting on my wheelchair next to her bed she told me:

"Are you ok?"

"Well, as long as you're ok I am great Clark. I was so worried"

"Well, tell that to these two little ones. They had other plans"

"Yes, they want to see mommy and daddy earlier aren't they? I said while looking at Clark's belly and then she took my hand and put it on her belly.

"I love you Will"

"I love you too Clark. Always"

And then she kissed me and I stayed there next to her. She was holding my hand and my other hand was still on her belly. As we were right there she fell asleep while caressing my hand and then I stayed there. I told the nurse I didn't want to lay down yet and I stayed there next to her. In that room. Waiting for the next day. Waiting for us to welcome our kids. Willa and Clark. Waiting to become parents. This is it. Willa and Clark are almost here.

And I watch Clark now sleeping and all I can see is my whole life. My life miracle. And after tomorrow we are going to be a family. Like we should be. Together, always!


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok you guys. This is chapter 16 and we are close to the end of this story. A few more chapters to come but don't worry. I will continue writing stories about these two. Because I will always believe in them and love them. Will and Clark always. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continuous support and for your reviews and opinions about this story. It means a lot to me and I will try to write the following last chapters as best as I can. So I want to thank again every each one of you for your reviews. Gingerhairedbeauty, Maria P Bet, Tammy Rios, rapunzelclayre, FanFicFan305, MonroesAudrey, Lenaire Jean, jansails and of course all the guests who I cannot reply to. Soooo ….. Chapter 16 everyone. The twins are here. Will and Lou's point of view this time. Hope you will enjoy!**

 **Will**

As the morning was approaching, I didn't want to leave Clark's side. But the nurse insisted that I should lay down just for a bit, so I did. I told the nurse to help me lay down to the bed next to Clark and I slept for two hours and then Nathan woke me up.

"Morning mate how did you sleep?"

"Clark, is Clark still here?"

"Yeap, don't worry mate. She is sleeping like a baby even if she is going to be in labor today. But I brought some supplies and we should go to the bathroom and do your routine stuff because I know you wouldn't want to be anywhere but here today"

So Nathan moved me to my wheelchair and when we did some things from my routine because the place wasn't as comfortable for me as the annex was to do them all, I suddenly heard a conversation.

"Someone is coming. I hear something" and when Nathan placed me on my wheelchair, seconds later doctor Boyle came in along with another doctor and a nurse.

"Hello everyone how was your night?"

"We were fine doctor" I said and then I saw Clark was waking up and I immediately went by her side:

"Hey you, how are you three doing?"

"We're fine but I think these two are ready to come out. I think the contractions are back"

As soon as she told me that Dr. Boyle checked on her dilation and then she said:

"She's full dilated. We should get her to surgery right now"

"Will"

"I'm here Clark, I will be in there"

"But, if you get … Ohhhh the pain is here and it's getting stronger... ahhhhh"

"I'm coming Clark"

"But if you get too stressed or excited, it would be bad for you"

"I will be fine. I want to be there"

"And I want you there. Doctor Boyle, I want my husband in there"

"Ok, Mr. Traynor but if you feel any physical discomfort you will have to…."

"Ok. Dr. Boyle I will but I won't let myself feel any physical discomfort. I want to be in there with my wife" I said as Clark kissed me and screaming because of the pain she was having at the same time.

"Will, this is it. They're here"

"Yes they are. I love you Louisa Clark"

"I love you too Will Traynor. More than anything"

"Ok let's go everyone. It's a beautiful child birth day" Dr. Boyle said as Clark and I were heading along with the doctors to the surgery.

"Ok mate. This is it" Nathan said and as we were exiting the room our sisters and parents arrived.

 **Clark**

The pain is getting stronger and stronger every minute and all I can see getting strength from it is Will. My Will. As we headed to the surgery before we go in I saw our families. They came all together since they are close by now. And when they saw it was time everyone was too excited. Nathan went and sit with them and Will and I headed in there.

I was squeezing Will's hand all the time and all I could see in his eyes was worry because our little ones were coming sooner than expected, but also light in his eyes. Because his children were coming. Our children. And I was so fulfilled by this light in his eyes.

"Clark you can do it. Do you hear me? I love you. Willa and Clark are coming."

"I love you Will"

"Ok Louisa, I want you to give me a big push sweetie. Ok?" Dr. Boyle said

And there it was Willa. Our baby girl came out first and all I could see was Will looking at the nurse holding the baby and then at me.

"Louisa Clark, we are almost done. One miracle is here the second is coming. Be strong"

"Only because you are with me Will. Ohhhh …. Ohhhh ….." I said feeling excruciating pain and then Dr. Boyle told me:

"Ok I also see Clark. Give me one final push Louisa"

And as I did, Clark was also there. Our baby boy. And then Will and I saw them together as the nurse brought them to us. They gave them to me and Will was speechless and full of tears.

"Hey babies say hi to daddy"

"Oh my God Clark" Will said smiling like a little boy adding:

"This time with the three of you, is the best thing that you could ever done for me"

Then Dr. Boyle interrupted us and said:

"I am so sorry but we have to give them an extent check up and then put them immediately in the incubator because they are very little"

"Just give them to Will just for a while before you do that" I said and then they placed them gently on Will's lap and all I could see was my husband reborned again. As they quickly took them on the incubator I said to him:

"I love you so much and oh … you Will Traynor will never be alone"

"I love you my life. You and them"

Then he turned to Dr. Boyle when she came back to us and asked her if our babies will be fine.

"Dr. Boyle is everything ok with our babies?"

"Yes, are they going to be ok? They are so little" I said as well and Doctor Boyle said:

"We are taking a good care of them. They will have to stay in the incubator for sometime but there is no need for you to worry. We will just have to give them all they need to be developed as they should, given the fact they were born earlier. But as far as I could see they seem to be fine. No respiratory problems and they cried too when they came out. So …. Everything is ok"

When doctor told us that, they started preparing me for my room while they took our kids in the incubator room.

"Clark, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am the happiest woman on earth. Are you ok?"

"More than you know. I am the happiest man ever. And I love you!"

"I love you too"

And with the little physical strength I had I kissed him as we both were laughing with tears in our eyes. The two new members of our four member family are here at last. The seeds of our love. Willa and Clark Traynor !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 and all I want to say is that the more I write stories about Will and Clark, the more I understand that they are scored on my heart. Always and forever. Someday I will move in London due to work responsibilities. That's my goal. And when I do I will visit all the places that the movie took place. And especially Pembroke Castle in Wales and Chenies Manor House in Buckinghamshire. Let me thank again everyone that keeps posting reviews and reading this story about my favorite couple. Many thanks to Gingerhairedbeauty, Maria P Bet, Tammy Rios, rapunzelclayre, FanFicFan305, MonroesAudrey, Lenaire Jean and jansails for your great reviews. I also would like to thank very much and the guests that I can't reply to. So please review this one too. Your opinion matters. Will's point of view everyone!**

The days have passed. Three days after our sweet babies' birth, Clark took the discharge note from the hospital, but we were there all day. Because our babies have to stay in the incubator. And as the days were passing by, it's been a month now since our babies were born and we are waiting for Willa and Clark to be strong enough and take a discharge note too as their mom did. My Clark. We waited and waited and we will wait until our babies won't need the incubator anymore. Until they are ready to come home with me and Clark. With mommy and daddy. Today as we are in the incubator room wearing masks and surgical scrubs because everything should be sterilized into the incubator room, we are both touching the incubators and seeing our babies breathing and I can see Clark ready to shed tears. And I am in the same mood. I turned to her and said:

"Do you see what have you given to me? They are perfect Clark. As you are. Look at them. They are great"

"Yes they are. And I feel great. Because you Traynor, the love of my life, the father of my children, you have given them to me too. I love you so much"

"I love you too Clark" and then she leaned over and kissed me wearing her mask and now she is not just ready, but she is actually shedding tears.

"Hey, hey what's the matter Clark?"

"Nothing. Everything is great. These are tears of joy my husband. I am the luckiest woman on earth. I have three miracles in my life Will. You and them"

"Come here" I said to her. "Right close to me Clark" and then she sat on my lap and we kissed. Wearing the masks … but still …. We kissed

"Do you know why everything is going to be ok?"

"Why Traynor?"

"Because there is no other way. You were my destiny from the day I was born Louisa Clark"

"And you were my destiny from the day I was born Will Traynor"

A few seconds later Dr. Boyle came into the room with the nurses.

"Ok let's see how these two little human beings are doing"

When she finished the examination along with the nurses and another doctor, we asked her how things were for our Willa and Clark.

"Well Dr. Boyle? How's everything?" I said and Clark added: "Are they making progress?"

"They are both great Mr. and Mrs. Traynor. We'll keep them in here for the following three weeks and then you're taking your kids home with you"

"Oh my God, thank you doctor" Clark said hugging her and I said with light in my eyes:

"Thank you so much Dr. Boyle"

Then Clark turned to me and said:

"My three miracles Will. You and our babies. The three of you"

"And my miracles Clark. You and our babies. The three of you" and then we kissed and we kept staring each other full of love and then Dr. Boyle said:

"Well, since you are both wearing masks and surgical scrubs and since your babies are doing so great, there's no reason why you can't hold them"

"Really doctor Boyle? That would be …." And I was shedding tears. We wanted so badly to hold our children.

"This will be the first time we get to hold them after we held them for a little when they were born"

Clark added looking at me and clearly moved. Then Doctor Boyle placed carefully our babies on my lap first and then Clark with the help of the nurses put them on my chest. I couldn't even describe how happy I was the exact moment. When I had our babies on my lap. Clark was next to us and then I turned to our babies and said:

"Hi, I am your daddy and this is your beautiful and kind-hearted mommy that daddy loves very much. Mommy and daddy love you both very much and they will always protect you" I said with tears in my eyes and Clark added shedding tears as well:

"We love you both so much. As much as mommy and daddy love each other. Forever" and she looked at me and then she took them in her arms looking at them and then looking at me:

"Will Traynor, do you see them? They are yours and mine. Ours. And I love you more than anything Will"

"Louisa Clark Traynor, you are the love of my life. You gave me a family. You are everything. I love you so much"

Then, Clark placed with the help of Doctor Boyle Willa on my lap and she kept holding Clark. She came as close as she could and Dr. Boyle took a photo with Clark's phone after we asked her to. A photo with the four of us. The love in our eyes as we were staring each other in that photo holding our kids, the love that Clark and I share in that photo was more than obvious as obvious was the love we have for our children. That photo said everything.

"Okay let's put them back inside the incubator. Shall we? They have to return there"

And then we gave our babies to the nurses with sorrow but we knew that only three weeks were remaining for us to take them home.

Our parents, Georgina, Nathan and Treena, even little Thomas and Grandpa were visiting very often but they weren't allowed to come inside the incubator room. But Clark and I we were there every day and we were allowed to hold our kids. Me on my lap mostly and we were thrilled we were spending time with our kids. I was doing my routine stuff with Nathan at nights and then Clark and I were getting some rest and we were every day at the hospital first thing in the morning until night. For them. Where else could we be? We wanted to be close to our kids.

And now the three weeks have passed and today we get to take our Willa and our Clark at home finally. Full grown now, our babies are exiting the main hospital entrance with us. So after we thanked Dr. Boyle and all the medical stuff for everything, Clark was holding Willa and I was wearing the special bag for babies on my chest in which I had Clark in it. Nathan and my dad came to pick us up with the car and all I could do was looking at Clark and our babies.

"Come here Clark" and then she leaned over and kissed me while my dad took a photo all the four of us with his camera as we were exiting the hospital's main entrance.

"Ready to go home with our little ones Will?"

"Yes my bumblebee girl. With our kids. I love you Clark"

"I love you too Will. Very much. Endlessly"

Then we stepped into the car and we headed to the annex. When we stepped inside along with our babies and Nathan and my father full of joy behind us, there were everyone waiting for us. And to our surprise they were having a huge welcoming clout on the wall saying:

"Welcome Traynor family" and then they said that aloud to us:

"Welcome Traynor family"

And then each one of them came and hugged us with little Tommy yelling he wanted to hold his cousins. He was so sweet. And we were so moved by our family's gesture. And all of them were moved and happy too about us and our babies. And as we were surrounded with so much love I said to Clark:

"You my Clark, and our Willa and Clark are my world. Thank you"

"And you are everything to us daddy. You are my world too Traynor. You and these two. And I love you so much. So deeply. So eternally"

"And I love you. Forever. Unimaginably"

And we stayed there staring at each other, holding our kids, surrounded by our family and their love. And the most important thing,

Will, Louisa, Willa and Clark. The Traynor family, home at last.


	18. Chapter 18

**Within the period of seven months I became more and more emotional writing every chapter in this story. My sweet couple Will and Lou. This is the last chapter but not my last story about these two wonderful people. So let me thank you again each and one of you for your support so far : Tammy Rios, ninewood,** **Maria P Bet, pierard85, Gingerhairedbeauty,** **rapunzelclayre, FanFicFan305, MonroesAudrey, Lenaire Jean, jansails and of course all the guests in which I cannot reply to. I would also like to thank in advance each one of you that will review and read this last chapter. Thank you so much. But first I would like to say some things before the last chapter begins. I am sorry if this is too long for you to read but I really have to say these words that I feel deeply in my heart. So this is it. My thoughts about them and then Chapter 18! I'll see you in the next story about them!**

 **Characters belong to Jojo Moyes!**

 **A few words from the author maria190**

 **I just wanted to say that Will is perfect and he must return in a second movie and in a third book. So these are my thoughts :**

I can't even describe how deep in my heart I have Will and Clark. Because **Me Before You** is not just a movie to me. **Me Before You** is not just a book to me. And I strongly believe that Will shouldn't go to Dignitas after all. And even if he did go to Dignitas as described in the movie and in the book, he loves Clark so deeply and she loves him too. And their love is beyond physical death. Because their souls are one forever. And they will always be together. As Will said to her in the movie letter: "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way". Because even if Will did go to Dignitas his soul didn't die. He didn't die. And that's why these two will always be together. No matter what. They are soul mates.

And I write stories about them because I want to show how their life could be if Will didn't do what he planned in Switzerland. Because they are supposed and meant to be together. And they will always be together. And I truly hope that someday we will see Will returning in a third book and in a second movie. And his comeback can be explained: The fact that he did do what he planned in Switzerland as they showing in the end of the movie and in the end of the first book and the events in the second book could all be explained as Will's or Clark's or someone else's of the characters imagination of what would have happened if Will would do what he planned in Switzerland.

Come on guys we never saw a funeral, we never saw his body. We just read and saw that he just went to Swiss. Went. And that he was in that bed with Clark where they were both so in love in that bed and then he asked her to call his parents in. So when his parents came in we don't know what happened. Millions of things could have happened. And we never read his point of view in the book. I really wanted his point of view in the book. But even if there was a funeral scene and a body in the movie and in the book it could also be Will's imagination and his version of what would have happened if he would do what he planned in Switzerland. He could change his mind at any point even when they were on Mauritius with Clark, or before that , when they started to be close with Clark and do all that stuff together , or even the last minute the day they were in Switzerland. The point is that when he changes his mind he starts to imagine what could life be after Switzerland and that's how we can explain the events in the end of the first book and the end of the movie and the events of the second book. Or he first imagined how life could be after Switzerland and then he changed his mind. In any case the events from the end of the first book and the events from the end of the movie and the second book can be explained. I love Will. You see? This can happen. His future return.

But it can also be Lou's or someone else's of the characters version and imagination of what would have happened. Fine by me as long as it turns out that he didn't do it. And guys, the titles Me Before You and After You , both have the word **You** which refers to Will.

It's ALL about Lou and HIM. So some more examples of my imagination of how Will's return could be explained: The crown prosecution announcement before the epilogue in Me Before You book could easily written before Will go to Swiss with already an afterwards date after what would happen in Switzerland and was written according to Will's and his parents' wishes {his parents' wishes I mean the part where their separation and Camilla's resignation from her work is mentioned. They could have decided before Will would go there that if and when he would do that, Camilla would resign and they would separate}.

But considering that Will didn't do it after all we can leave out the crown prosecution service announcement as they left it out anyway in the first movie and it was mentioned only in the first book. And also other things that were in the book as well were not in the first movie. And now as for Clark reading his letter in Paris …. Well that letter was written by Will before the Switzerland date and it was supposed to be delivered to Clark as it was planned to, because no one knew that Will would change his mind. And the letter arrived to Clark and she reads it and she cries because it's a letter full of love for her from Will.

So she reads it and when she goes to buy Papillons Extreme then she could have gone meet Will afterwards in Paris where Will awaits for her to show her Paris and until he meets her he is somewhere in Paris with Nathan who is helping him with his wheelchair -I know Will said to Clark in the castle scene that his wheelchair won't charge in a French socket but they could find a way and a proper charging socket- or she could have gone in Paris and Will waited for her in London because he wanted for her to see Paris and she kept the letter when it arrived to her and opened it there in Paris because Will wanted to open it there in that cafe. Or another possibility is that after he changed his mind, Lou doesn't go to Paris at all but she stills reads the letter because it was already written for her. And the sure fact is that they will move in together. A million of examples that can explain Will's return. Bottom line: there are many ways to explain Will's return in a second movie and in a third book. And as I said before : Will or someone else could be imagining life if Will do what he plans in Switzerland.

In the movie Georgina, the scene where Will helps out Lou in the maze and then their talk after that when he tells her his fears and she told him holding his hand what happened that night with these men at the maze, the tattoo scene, the wine taste scene, the part where Lou moves in with Will, the part that Patrick tipped off the news to the reporters about Will's decision for Switzerland, the broader "right to die argument" when she refers to other "right to die cases" that where in the news and the message board that Lou joins for people with spinal injuries searching for ways to convince Will to change his mind about Switzerland, when Camilla goes to find Lou and asks her to come back at the annex, Will's mother perspective and Will's father mistress are scenes that were left out but they were in the book.

Also other changes were made. In the book Lou except from the shave she also gives Will a haircut but in the movie Clark doesn't give him a haircut. She comes at the annex while he is with Nathan and sees his new haircut. When she shaves him in the movie he says that his mother will be so happy but Lou says they won't let that put them off , but in the book before Lou cuts his hair she said that his mom will be happy and he said they won't let that put them off.

In the book Louisa listens the talk that Georgina and Camilla have and accidentally finds out about Switzerland, but in the movie Louisa listens Steven and Camilla talking and accidentally finds out about Switzerland. In the book Clark is changing clothes at the annex and Will and Nathan say their opinion on what she is going to wear to the concert that she and Will are going and Will picks the red dress and tells her to take off the jacket and the scarf . But in the movie Clark is already dressed and she comes to the annex with the red dress and Will tells her to take off the scarf. Also when they are in that bed in Switzerland in the movie Louisa asks Will to tell her something good and he sings to her the Molahonkey song as she did for him that night with the snow when he was ill and he asked her to tell him something good.

But in the book Will asked her in that bed in Switzerland to tell him something good and then she told him the story about two people, about them - she says two people that they shouldn't have met but all she means is that they didn't expect to meet each other because they were so different, but as it turns out they are the same because they are soul mates - and she says that they didn't like each other at first – well they thought they didn't like each other - and she said that they are the only people in the world that can understand each other. And they are. So as these changes made from book to movie and some scenes where left out completely from the movie, then this can happen in the future: Will's return in a third book and in a second movie. And his return can be explained.

Will can be brought back. I believe that and I will continue writing stories about them. About Will and Lou. Will and Clark as I like to call them more. Then maybe Will could meet his daughter that he didn't know he had. That is something that Will could find out in many ways. His daughter's existence is the only think that can be used from the second book . And he will marry Clark and they will have their kids and he can be a great father for the daughter he never knew he had and for his kids with his true love, Louisa Clark. As Clark can be a great mother for her kids with her true love, Will Traynor and for Will's daughter as well. Or Will's daughter that he never knew he had with an old girlfriend of his before his accident, can be left out. It's Will's and Louisa's story. Will is perfect. And even if Will and Clark could not make love or kids they can still get married and be happy in a third book and in a second movie.

And one other important thing: The fact that in both movie and book version we saw that Will went to Swiss and according to the movie and the book did what he planned –something that we didn't actually saw, we just saw him there - doesn't mean he wasn't happy with Clark. On the contrary. His happiness started the day he met her. The day that they both fell in love with each other. Clark is the love of his life and he is the love of her life.

The joy Will feels when he sees that she liked the movie with subtitles. That night in Will's room with the snow where he asked her to tell him something good and that's when he finds out about the bumblebee tights and he loves her so much that he makes her the bumblebee tights a present for her birthday. The scene where she is shaving him. He is so handsome. The scene where Clark shows up in front of Will in the movie with the red dress, the scene where they are in the concert and his face when he understands how much Clark loves the concert and then when they are in the car and they stay there because he just wants to be a man who's been to a concert with a girl in a red dress. His girl. His love. The picnic scene in the movie where he says that he'll come on her birthday dinner. The way Will is jealous in the book when Clark tells him that she decided to move in with Patrick and the way Will is jealous in the movie when Patrick kisses Lou in front of him on her birthday dinner. Will's and Lou's happiness when he gave Lou the bumblebee tights on her birthday. The castle scene when she tells her about Paris.

Oh the way he looks at her at the wedding reception while she is sitting on his lap and the way he tells her to move closer because she smells fantastic. The flirting and the words they exchange. The phrase: "You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning" . The way he looks at her and the way she looks at him telling him to go somewhere, anywhere in the world with her, just the two of them and the way he sighs looking at her. And the way he looks at her when he responds "ok" to her. The happiness they feel and the way Will laughs and Clark cheers when they run outside both on Will's wheelchair on the way to the hotel leaving Alicia and Rupert's wedding reception. The scene when he is in hospital with pneumonia and Clark is there for him.

The kiss scene in the movie that stormy night and the way he tells her to leave the shutters open because he wants to see the storm and the ocean outside. He says he wants to see it. The way he looks at her and he smiles while she is standing next to the shutter looking at the storm. The way he looks at her when she is making his bed position more comfortable and then he says to her not to go back to her room tonight . And they both smile and he is looking at her while she lies down next to him with her hand touching his arm and the way they are both looking at the storm and the way Will looks at her while she is looking outside next to him. Everything were perfect that stormy night with the ocean and the storm view in front of them. The way they are looking at each other and the way they are so close as they are about to start their kiss. With all the lightning and the atmosphere when the power is off while they are kissing, with Clark's hand now on Will's chest. The way they both smile after their kiss. That smile is the smile of true love.

The way he tells her that she can do anything after she tells him that she can't do scuba diving. His happiness when he sees afterwards how happy Clark is doing scuba diving. And let me mention that in his book version letter he says to Clark that her face after the scuba diving told him everything and that there's a hunger in her. A fearlessness that she kept buried. His smile when Clark dances in front of him that night on the beach under the stars and the way they are both in pain when they discuss about Switzerland. The love that they have in their eyes. They are meant for each other. Oh so many scenes from the movie and the book.

Will teaches Clark so many things. Even in his letter he shows how much he loves her. But when he tells her in that letter to don't think of him too often because he doesn't want her getting sad, - Getting sad is used in the movie letter version and I don't want to think of you getting all maudlin is used in the book version letter - well this isn't possible. Because it's impossible for her not to think of him every single day as it is impossible for him not to think of her every single day. So he gives us the fact by his words that as I said, his soul will watching Clark and he will be with her and she will be with him. Forever. Of course guys because when a body goes it doesn't mean that the person goes. He is alive. They did all that stuff together and he went to that trip with her and they had such a good time in that hotel that night after Alicia's and Rupert's wedding. And the job at the castle for Bernard … The bank account that Will set up for her with Michael Lawler. Will wanted for Clark to put herself first for once and not worry about her family. Because he wanted for her to live life. To live boldly. He did that, all of that for her. Because that's how much he loves her. And Clark did all that stuff with him, went to that trip with him, searched things that could made him want to live life again because she also wanted him to live life again. To change his mind about Swiss. That's how much she loves him.

And the description of the movie and the book that say that Will did what he planned to in Switzerland was because he was too exhausted and in pain and because he kept thinking of how he used to be before his accident and was athletic and he thought Clark would be trapped because of the wheelchair but Clark didn't care about the wheelchair and that chair shouldn't define Will.

So he didn't decide to go to Swiss because he wasn't happy with her. Because these six months were the best for him in his entire life and as for Clark too. The best months in her life. Oh and in his letter he says to her how much he loves her. And she loves him too. Because they are in love and their love is true and they will always be together. Because I will tell what he said in the movie letter: "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way". They will always be together. And the fact that in the movie and in the book he didn't change his mind about Swiss doesn't mean that Clark isn't the love of his life . Because she is. And Will is the love of her life. And they will always be together. And I wish he would change his mind. But even if he didn't they will always be together and he is alive even if his body gave in. His soul and Will as a person are still present.

Even if Clark would decide to get married –something I don't think she would do but even if she did Will is her love- someday years after Will did what he planned in Switzerland, no one would be like Will. He would be just a person that passed from Louisa's life. No one could replace the love of her life. Will Traynor. And no one could ever offer her more than Will Traynor can offer her because simply you only get one true love in your life. And for Clark, this love is Will Traynor. As for Will the only love of his life is Louisa Clark. And I would like to see them getting married and having kids and Will not let himself defined by this wheelchair. As he said to her in the book that what happened that night in the maze with these men, she shouldn't let that night define her. So I would really like to see him not let this chair define him. Because he is a real man. A perfect man despite the wheelchair.

And Clark loves his perfection. The man he is. And he loves Clark and the woman she is. He was uncomfortable eating in front of other people but he went to Lou's birthday and he ate in front of everyone with Clark feeding him. He did that for her and I think because he was feeling comfortable with her family. Because the sure thing is that he was feeling comfortable with Lou. He was a bitter man after his accident and when she came he began laughing. Really laughing and he became more social. So Will doesn't have to let that chair define him. He was uncomfortable eating in front of others and he was constantly thinking of how he used to be before the accident.

And he loves Clark so much that he worries about all the things she can't do when he is getting ill sometimes. But that's the point. He loves her so much that cares for that but what he has to understand is that Lou doesn't care about enjoying life without him. And she tries to change his mind about Switzerland because they can enjoy life despite the wheelchair. Because she wants him and she wants to be there in every difficulty in his health. She stands by him as he stands by her. Because enjoying life is being with the love of your life. She became a woman that showed her potential. The potential that Will saw in her. He said to Clark that we only get one life and it's actually our duty to live it as fully as possible. She became a whole new person because of him. The person she was hiding deep inside and that Will helped her stop hiding. And Will stopped being bitter because she makes him happy. And even in his letter he says that there's not much that makes him happy anymore but she does. So that's why Will should be brought back in a second movie and in a third book. Because he is so in love and happy with her as she is with him. And as he became happy from the moment she walked into his life he can also stop worrying about things that Clark won't be able to do if he gets ill, or worrying eating in front of others.

And if others make comments then these others have the problem. Like in the movie when they went to the dance floor in the wedding and some old people were making comments. Or in the horse riding when some girls were making comments for Will in the book version. They have the problem. Not Will. And let me mention that also the horse riding scene was different from book to movie. And also not all words from the letter in the book were said in the letter in the movie version. And the phrases "your sweet smile" and "I'll be walking beside you every step of the way" were only in the movie letter. But in the movie letter version we got how much he loves her as we got it in the book version letter and that is the important thing. So they can make one more change and bring Will back in the future. His return can be explained. So as he stopped being bitter and he ate before Lou's family then he can also stop worrying about Clark being trapped with him because of the wheelchair. On the contrary. Clark is liberated and happy because of him and his love for her. And he is liberated too and happy because of her and her love for him.

I would also like to mention that in the movie when Clark is devastated in her room after the trip in Mauritius, her dad tells her to call them. Because of course she wants to be there and he wants her there of course . They want each other more than anything. But in the book when Clark is devastated there's a message in the phone machine from Camilla telling that Clark must call her. And Clark does because she desperately wants to see Will and when she does Camilla tells her to be there and booked her a flight to go. And of course she does. She goes to her Will. Will is expecting his Clark.

So Will Traynor must not let that chair define him. Because he is perfect and he can give her everything as she can give him everything. As Mary Rawlinson said to Clark about Will in Alicia's and Rupert's wedding reception : "You take care of him. He's a good one". They are soul mates and that's why I hope and pray that someday Will's character will be brought back in a third book and in a second movie. And his comeback can be explained as I described above. Or they can come up with another explanation. It doesn't matter which one explanation of all of them. As long as they bring Will's character back. So …. Thank you all for this journey. I will keep up writing stories about Will and Clark. They will always be together and they will always be scored on my heart. So here comes the last chapter for this story. Chapter 18. Will's point of view. I hope you will enjoy! And I am so overwhelmed.

Will and Clark always scored on my heart. I cross my fingers and pray that Will's character will return in a third book and in a second movie. Sam Claflin and Emilia Clarke are great and I would like them to reprise their characters. The message for the readers and the viewers in the book and the movie was the right for someone's choice. For Will's choice. And Clark was there for him in Switzerland . Him, Will Traynor that gave Lou six magical months where she lived more than she ever lived in her whole life. And she managed to make him so happy. They give everything to each other and these six months is only the beginning for them. Because even in both cases, where Will don't or does change his mind about Switzerland, their love will never end. It started right that day when they met. I just hope and pray that Will's choice will turn out to be the one that he decides to change his mind about Switzerland in a second movie and in a third book. Because the movie and the book about Will and Lou have one other major message : Their love, their love that is epic and eternal . Forever . I love them so much. I hope you will enjoy this. True love never ends. Will and Lou will never end ! They will always be together !

Before, After, Always together !

 **Chapter 18**

And so it is. Like the way it should be. Two years have passed since the day that our beautiful kids were born. Two miracles of our love. Willa and Clark. I got to see our children taking their first steps. I still remember that day. They both walked the same day and I heard their first words. Clark's first word was Mamma and Willa's first word was Dadda. Meaning Mommy and daddy. And now I am here outside in the garden watching them running all over the place.

"Hey you what are you doing here on your pajamas? I looked everywhere for you. When did you sneak out of bed and took these two with you?" Clark came out smiling and hugged me wearing a robe and underneath her pajamas too.

"Well pajamas are great. The more simple the better Clark"

"Well you are right"

"Good morning wife" I said and then she leaned on and kissed me.

"Morning husband"

"Nathan came and did my routine early in the morning and then these little two woke up and wanted a walk outside with daddy and mommy but I didn't want to wake you up"

"Mmmmm. I wouldn't mind if you did. And where's Nathan? He left?"

"Yep. Patient emergency"

As we were watching Willa and Clark playing across the garden they came towards us. It was Willa first that jumped on my lap and gave me a flower.

"Dadda is for you"

"Oh for me? Thank you my princess"

"I love you Dadda"

"I love you too my princess and your brother and Mommy" and she hugged me tight and I kissed her hair. And I was ready to shed tears as Clark was about to do the same.

"Oh sweetie it's so nice what you did for Daddy" Clark said. Then our son came and hugged his mommy and when she picked him up he had a flower for her too.

"This is you Mamma and I love you"

"I love you too my little man. And your sister and your daddy" and then our son kissed her on the cheek and I was looking at Clark and our kids with so much happiness. And Clark was looking at me with so much happiness too.

"Clark, I am happy you know that?" I said looking at her.

"And I am too. Because I have you and them"

And we kissed , while I was having Willa still on my lap and Clark had our son in her arms and then Georgina came towards us. She got engaged three months ago with Scott, whom she met one year ago in London. You see Georgie now works for a company in London where she met Scott. They live in London but they come often to visit. And my sister is really happy. As I am with my family.

"Oh look at that, auntie Georgie is here" Clark said to our children.

"Go hug her. Go on" I said and then they did and she kneeled and hugged them saying:

"Oh come here you two. I've missed you so much"

"We missed you too auntie Georgie" Willa and Clark both said.

Then Georgie came towards us with Willa and Clark holding her tight , Willa holding her left foot and Clark holding her right foot and with a little difficulty to move she kissed my cheek and hugged Clark:

"Well you guys, Mom and Dad said they're making pancakes and they told me if you haven't eaten yet to tell you come and have some breakfast with us. Scott is in the kitchen with them"

"Okay we are coming" I said

"Yes we are coming right now with our pajamas. The more simple the better. Isn't that right Will?"

"Yes" I said looking at her so in love and then Georgie said wearing her pajamas too because they stayed at the manor with Scott the previous night :

"Ok let's go then. And you two little ones. Come let's see who goes first in Grandma and Grandpa" and Georgie went on a race with Willa and Clark as I was following with my wife. The breakfast was great and the same night we had dinner at Bernard and Josie. My parents, Georgie and Scott, Nathan and Treena were there and Tommy was having so much fun time with the twins. As for Treena and Nathan, well in the dinner they announced to us that they decided to get married next month. They have been living together , Nathan, Treena and Tommy of course for two months now and they are very happy the three of them and Treena has just finished her business studies and she works for a company in the business management department. Our parents are very close and we are very close with them as we are with Georgina and Scott and Nathan and Treena. We go quite often in triple dates and our twins love Tommy so much. He's like their brother. And Bernard is doing great as supervisor in the castle. Also Clark's Grandpa is still doing well. He is hard as a rock. And today is another beautiful morning and as I am outside alone with Clark while our twins are sleeping inside , she looks at me smiling and I say:

"Don't smile at me like that"

"Why not Traynor?"

"Because I don't know what it means"

"Well it means that I love you Traynor"

"And I love you Clark. And I am proud of you" and I really am because Clark is extraordinary. My wife. And she also started her studies in fashion in London College of Fashion and she's doing great.

"You are doing great Clark"

"Only because I have someone great next to me. You Will and I love you and you are mine"

"Well I am not an object Miss Clark" I said sarcastically of course and then I continued:

"And yes. I am yours and you are mine. We were meant for each other and we will always be"

And as she sat on my lap and kissed me, I deepened our kiss and then I said:

"I have to tell you something"

"Yeah? Well I have to tell you something too husband"

"Okay I am all ears Clark"

"No you go first"

"Alright. Well there are two things I have to tell you Clark. First of all I had a call from an old colleague of mine who happens to be in the same company with Treena. They have some problems and they need my help and Treena suggested me to him. She thought it would be good for the company and more important it would be good for me to get back to work. So my colleague, given the fact that he knows the reputation I had, he made the proposition to me and I agreed to work from home at first and see how it goes. What do you say?"

"Oh my God I am so happy for you. Oh I am so excited and I love you" she said kissing me and then she continued:

"But Treena didn't tell me a thing"

"Well I asked her not to Clark. I wanted to be the one telling you this"

"Oh Will I am so happy and I will be there for you. Anything you need. They couldn't find a better and smarter man for the job than my husband. I love you and I will always support you. "

"I know Clark. I know. I love you too and I will always support you" and then we kissed.

"But wait you said you had two things to tell me. What's the second?"

"Well, I made some calls and I found a very sweet building near your college. I asked for Treena's and Georgina's opinion and they loved it. I asked them not to tell you anything. So if you like you can start your own shop with your crazy dresses"

"You did that for me?" and I saw her shedding tears.

"Yes of course I did Clark. I would do anything for you"

"And I would do anything for you Will. That's why I am discussing my idea with your mother and Georgina for the creation for a foundation called: "Don't let a wheelchair define you" . I thought it would be nice. I asked them to keep it from you until I tell you. I wanted to tell you by looking to your beautiful eyes. And I want to do this because you mean everything to me and because this wheelchair will never define you. So do you think is a good idea? "

And I was shedding tears by her words we kissed and I said:

"It's a great idea Clark and you are right. This chair will never define me. You're right Clark. Oh Clark you are something else"

"And you are perfect. You are my world Will Traynor" and then we kissed and she also said:

"Will, the foundation is not the only thing I wanted to tell you about"

"Ok what is it Clark?"

In our room except from the portrait that Clark had ordered as a surprise to me before our babies were born, the one with the pictures from our dance in Alicia and Rupert's wedding, our kiss in our honeymoon room in Mauritius and the picture of us with our babies together, we also had a portrait in the twins room with two photos. One from the incubator room where Dr Boyle took that photo of the four of us and one from the hospital's main entrance where we were taking Willa and Clark home with us. A photo that my dad took. So, she told me :

"Well, I want to tell you that we have to make some changes concerning the two portraits"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean Will is that we will have to include in that portraits one more little one in eight months from now" and my eyes were gloating as soon as I figured out what she was saying to me. A child. A third child. Our child. A sibling for Willa and Clark.

"What are you saying Clark? Are you pregnant? Really?" I said clearly full of joy

"Yes I am. I am four weeks pregnant. Dr Boyle called me today and told me the results. I wanted to be sure and surprise you"

"Oh God. Come here Clark."

And we kissed and we deepened our kiss and then she put my hand on her belly and I said:

"You couldn't make me happier Louisa Clark. And I love you. And this wheelchair won't take this happiness away. Never. "

"I love you too Will Traynor. My Will. And our twins and this third baby. Our baby."

And then we kissed again and we went back inside and when our twins were awake we took them, I took little Clark on my lap and my wife took Willa on her lap and we told them:

"Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you" Clark said and I added:

"We will make you a baby"

Then they were both yelling happily:

"Yeah we will have a new baby. We play all with Thomas" and Clark and I we both laughed.

And as we were kissing them and they were kissing us, saying to each other how much we love each other, we were all the four of us in that room as a family. Happily ever after. And even if hard situations will come, Will Traynor and Louisa Clark will be fine. We will be fine. Me, Clark and our three wonderful kids. Happily ever after. We only get one life and my life is perfect with Clark and our kids by my side. I am happy. Clark and I are happy with our family. Always. The four of them are everything to me and I am everything to them. This is what it feels like. Love and happiness. We will always be together. Whatever happens, my love with Clark and our family is THE ONLY THING THAT WILL NEVER FADE. BECAUSE THERE IS NO OTHER WAY.

WILL AND CLARK ALWAYS!


End file.
